The Way Things Should Be
by EternalAffliction
Summary: When Kagome runs away from her abusive boyfriend Bruce will her heart heal? When she meets a silver haired boy with golden eyes who invites her to join his band, will she learn to move on? And when there are many people after her to turn her friends again
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Kagome runs away from her problems, finds shelter in an old friend, and meets new people. Will her life finally be all she had ever hoped for?

AN: This is my first fanfic, I've been wanting to upload it for a while so here it is. Most of my chapters are already written its just a matter of finding the time to type and upload them, because I'm in the process of opening this awesome hangout/shop with my best friends so I'm pretty busy, but I'll do my best.

The Way Things Should Be- Ch:1 A Time For Change

Kagome sat in sorrow as she watched her home fade away with each mile her car put between her and the place she had grown to love so much. As she looked in the rear view mirror, she watched the lake and her street sign slip out of grasp. She soaked in the sight of the familiar houses as she passed them, knowing this would be the last time she would ever see them again. Sure she had told her mother she would visit, but in all reality, she knew she would never be able to return to this place, not without giving in. She pulled up to a red light and looked out her window. She tried to look past the pitiful girl whose reflection plagued her, but it was hopeless. She could not ignore it and it was not until she had actually focused on her reflection that she even realized that she was crying.

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean seriously Kagome I support your decision, but I just don't understand your sudden change of mind." _Her mother's voice echoed in her head. She did not want to leave her mother, but it was the only way. She had not told her mother her reason for needing to go, only that she had to get away. Only now did she answer her mother's question.

"It has to be done... I can't deal with it anymore. I have to get away. I'm sure this is what I need..." Her voice trailed off and all that could be heard was her sniffles as she cried alone, something that had become all to frequent lately.

_(Flashback)_

_Kagome's room_ _was dark, her music flooded her ears, and shadows from the lights on her stereo system fluttered about on her recently painted black walls. 'I have to find a way out, I have to find a way to leave, to live.' Tears where streaming from her eyes, causing her dark eye makeup to run down face. 'How did this happen? How could I have let things get so out of hand? She said she would always be there for me, I hope she still feels the same way. I haven't talk to her for over a year really.' She walked to her dresser and dug through her clothes to the bottom and back of the top drawer for her last hidden notebook. It was the only one he hadn't managed to find, she had hidden it well though, wrapped in one of her old pairs of pants. She thumbed through the notebook pulling out an old sheet of paper displaying a name and a number. She took a deep breath and dialed the number hoping the person that would soon be on the other end of the line would not hate her for calling so late and for not talking to her for so long. Her chest felt heavy and a nauseating feeling had found its way into the pit of her stomach. Each time the phone rang, the anxiety she was experiencing grew until finally the phone was answered and she felt herself unable to respond. _

_"Kagome?" The voice kept calling. "Kagome? I know it's you, please answer me. I've been thinking about you all day. What's wrong? Are you crying?"_

_Kagome began to cry even harder as the voice reminded her of everything she had missed out on for the past year and a half. "Sango..." Kagome whispered in between sobs, still not ready to believe this was really happening. _

_"Yes, Kagome, it's me. Oh, Kagome why are you crying? Please tell me." _

_'She still cares!' Kagome thought wildly. Sango's sisterly voice carried a sort of warmth over the line which enveloped her and began to bring her comfort. "Sango," she began, "I really need your help." _

_Sango paused as if unsure she had heard correctly, then answered. "Of course, no problem. What's going on?" _

_"I need a place to stay. I have to get out of here..."_

_(End Flashback)_

The trees flew by in mass of green as Kagome approached the one street she had dreaded passing the most, his street. The place she loved with all her heart, but could never return to. Though it was not really the place but the person whom she loved, which made it hard to bare. She saw the street sign approaching indicating it was time to turn, time to go to him. The surroundings begged her to follow the familiar path she knew, to turn down his street, forget her new plans, and never look back. She could not though. Her heart told her yes, but her mind told her no.

_(Flashback)_

_He held her so tenderly. His hands, which had just seconds ago been weapons, brushed her new wounds with such grace one would have never suspected he had put them there. His fit of rage had ended. For now he was himself but for how long? He cried. She cried too. Not only did she cry from pain, but also sorrow and for the fact that she hated seeing him upset. She did not want him to feel like her. She would do anything to spare him such pain and suffering. She lay limp in his arms, not wanting to move. The pain was too much, purple, black, and blue bruises formed their way up her arms, legs, back, and neck. Her leg was bleeding from the small cuts he had inflicted on her with his pocket knife. His kendo stick lay discarded on the floor after he had beat her with it over the back and legs. She felt tired, she wanted to sleep, but he was himself right now, the person she loved. She could not sleep, not yet. He apologized over and over again, swearing it would never happen again, but that is what he had said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that. It was a never ending cycle that just kept getting worse. Nothing ever changed. They held each other and cried, each of them knowing how much they loved the other, but also knowing they could never be together forever as they had wished. _

_"Stay with me, please, forever, Kagome... please promise." He whispered in her ear. _

_"I love you, Bruce," She replied quietly. _

_"Please... promise." He begged._

_"I promise." She lied._

_(End Flashback)_

She sped by the road which led to her love. Tears continued to stream down her face. She leaned forward and turned on her CD player to drown out the sounds of her sobs which made her feel weak. Behemoth flooded her ears and she started to relax. She turned off the back road and onto the main road which would take her north to Sango's house. She past her high school, which was not really her high school anymore. She had a new school now. 'This new school won't even begin to compare with my old school. My old school was an arts school, I was a guitarist major, I mean how could it get any better than that?' Kagome sighed deeply and continued to think. ' I'm not gonna make friends easily. I've always been a loner type goth, not many friends, but most of the ones I had made my times there fun as long as Bruce wasn't there. When he was there he just yelled as me and/or told me I was doing something wrong. Yeah, the friends I had though, they made these things all better, or so I liked to think.'

_(Flashback)_

_Kagome was sitting in "her spot." It was away from the world. She was so hidden, guarded; she felt safe. Bruce was gone today. She could relax, today she did not have to worry about getting hurt. She was laying on a knee high stone wall on the outskirts of the courtyard, away from all the other people. This particular section of the wall was hidden by a cluster of palm trees and behind bushes. She sat there thinking about her situation. Her eyes were closed, but she heard him coming. He made his way through the bushes and sat down next to her. She felt a hand being placed on her head. She opened her eyes and saw Sean. Sean was her best friend, he was always there for her. He truly cared. She closed her eyes again, not wanting him to see her despair. _

_"Kagome?" His low, husky voice whispered._

_"Yes?" She answered without looking up._

_"Why are you still here? Why do you stay with him?" Sean whispered slowly._

_Kagome thought slowly about the question he had just asked, she view every aspect of it. 'True, I had once loved him, and I do now. But now... now it's different. Now I love him because of what we have shared, not because I just simply love him.' She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Sean. His soft, blue eyes were intensely focused on her, and his shoulder length black hair hung down in front of his face. She sat up and tears started to flow. Everything was so messed up. Sean pulled her into his arms. She felt safe in his strong embrace. As soon as her sobs came to a halt, Sean pushed her away, and pulled the sleeve of her sweatshirt up exposing the black and blue marks on her arms. His blood began to boil but he contained his temper for her sake. _

_"Why? Why don't you just leave him? Please, Kagome you have to leave him!" Sean pulled he closer to him._

_"I know, I've been trying to figure out a plan. What will I do though? Mostly all of my stuff is at his house, if he sees me getting it... he'll kill me." Kagome whispered._

_"Then leave here, go to Sango' s. Go home tonight and make the plans. I can't stand to watch my best friend get hurt like this." Sean whispered as tears welled up in his eyes knowing she would soon be gone. He reminded himself though that if she stayed with Bruce she would be gone too, only in that case she would be dead at least this way she would be safe._

_"I'll get my stuff and leave this weekend while he is visiting family in Miami. That will get me plenty of time to get far enough away." She whispered barely able to speak. A sigh escaped Sean's mouth and he held he closer as she relaxed into his embrace. Sometimes, they had wanted to further their relationship, but they would never risk their friendship. They had been friends for ten years, back when Sango still lived in town, but she had moved two years ago. Now Kagome was moving and leaving Sean to fend for himself. The sat in silence and enjoyed the last few minutes they knew they would have together as their lunch break came to an end._

_(End Flashback)_

AN: There one chapter down more to go. I want to make sure people read this though before I add more chapters so please R&R. If there are any questions just ask and I will answer. Don't worry Inu and the gang come in soon, next chapter or so. I just had to have this chapter for back story. Anyway until next time! Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 New Beginning

Disclaimer: So I forgot to do this last chapter but blah blah blah I don't own Inuyasha…must you remind me:- ( sadness.

A/N: Ok well here is the second chapter, which is actually more like the first since the last was sort of like a prologue. Anyway I got plenty of hits last time but no reviews so if anyone wants me to update YOU HAVE TO REVIEW, that way I know someone is at least reading this story.

Kagome pulled into Sango's neighborhood, pulled out a crinkled piece of paper from her pocket, and looked at the address. _Her house should be around here somewhere,_ Kagome thought as she scanned the houses she could see. It wasn't a very good neighborhood. The houses were old and most needed work, but that was all they could afford with Miroku attending college and Sango in high school. Kagome turned a corner and saw a nicer looking two story home, you could tell it was probably fifty years old. It had recently been painter a nice light blue color. The style of the home was almost Victorian, but not quite. "Ah, there we go, Sango's car. A whole year and she still has that clunker." Kagome pulled into the driveway behind Sango's car. Miroku obviously was not home from work yet. _Good that will give me and Sango time to talk about what is going on, I mean she isn't just gonna let me live here not knowing what happened…well she would but it just wouldn't be polite not to tell her. _Kagome sat there with her head on her steering wheel. _Maybe I was a bit to rash in moving up here so soon. I mean I'm practically barging in on their life. Their going to be married soon, they don't need an old friend around constantly in their way…maybe I could get a job and help pay the bills. Yeah that's what I'll do I'll…_

"Kagome? Why are you just sitting out here? Come on in! Do you need help with your stuff?" Sango talked excitedly, as she practically pounced Kagome's car trying to drag her out of it. She opened the door and grabbed Kagome's arm causing her to gasp in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think I…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down at Kagome's arm and saw the large bruises.

_So much for trying to find a way to break it to her, _Kagome mused to herself.

"Oh Kagome, don't tell me this is why…" Sango trailed off, she didn't want to say what she was about to say out of fear that it might be true.

Kagome nodded and started to sniffle as her friends eyes filled with tears. _I didn't want to upset her…_ "Sango, please don't worry about it, it's over now."

Sango began to shake her head vigorously. "No Kagome, he can't get away with this!"

"I just want to forget about it Sango, that is one of the reasons I'm here. I know spending time with you and Miroku will help, it will help me carry on with my life. It will be like things used to before you guys moved up here." Kagome looked down at the ground before turning around, opening the door to the backseat of her car, and grabbing her precious guitar. This was her life; she didn't know what she would do without it.

Sango paused for a moment. She didn't want Bruce to get away with this, but once Kagome turned around and started digging through her car, she knew the conversation was over. "Need some help?" she asked again.

"Um, if you want to you could grab that bag; I'll get the rest later." Kagome pointed to a bag and Sango stepped forward and grabbed it. "Thank you so much for all of this Sango, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here."

"Don't worry about it Kagome, I just wish Miroku and I would have been more persistent on you moving her with us in the first place." Sango sighed heavily as she walked into the house. The inside of the house was sparsely furnished but it was cozy. Sango led Kagome up the stairs to her room, which to Kagome's surprise was painted black.

"What's this?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

"Well, when we first moved in we took the paint left over from our old hang out and sort of painted the room we were going to set up for you black. I hope you like it." Sango said knowing damn well she would like it. All Kagome liked was black. Kagome crossed the room and sat down on the bed.

"So tell me what our school is like." Kagome asked as she pulled her guitar form its case and began to tune it down a step for the song she was going to play.

"Eh, the people there aren't that bad. But it will be better now that you are here. We will probably have most of the same classes. The gang is pretty awesome. There's Inuyasha but he is mainly Miroku's friend, Shippou, Koga, Rin, and Ayami. They are all pretty cool. Koga will probably like you; he's just that kind of guy…" Sango trailed off as Kagome started playing and singing a song. The sweet melody combined with Kagome's soft voice brought tears to her eyes.

Must be your skin that I'm sinkin' in  
Must be for real cause now I can feel  
and I didn't mind  
it's not my kind  
not my time to wonder why  
everything's gone white  
and everything's grey  
now your here now you away  
I don't want this  
remember that  
I'll never forget where your at  
don't let the days go by  
glycerine

I'm never alone  
I'm alone all the time  
are you at one  
or do you lie  
we live in a wheel  
where everyone steals  
but when we rise it's like strawberry fields

If I treated you bad  
you bruise my face  
couldn't love you more  
you got a beautiful taste  
don't let the days go by  
could have been easier on you  
I coudn't change though I wanted to  
could have been easier by three  
our old friend fear and you and me  
glycerine (repeat)  
don't let the days go by  
glycerine

I needed you more  
when we wanted us less  
I could not kiss just regress  
it might just be  
clear simple and plain  
that's just fine  
that's just one of my names  
don't let the days go by  
could've been easier on you  
glycerine

Kagome played the song like she had so many times before with "Him" only this time she was alone. She faded into the song until she was one with it. Letting it become her, until she was so in tune she didn't even think of her motions anymore. She didn't hear her own voice, didn't feel her movements, all she felt was the lone teardrop fall down her cheek. This song described her, what she was going through. She took her time enjoying the moment, she didn't realize Sango had stopped talking and was now staring at her. All she cared about was the music, her music. Finally it was over, but she refused to open her eyes. She didn't want to lose the tranquility she felt in that moment.

"Well seems as though you haven't lost your talent. To bad Miroku wasn't here he would probably have you in a jam session right now." Sango said.

Kagome opened her eyes and realized exactly how much Sango had changed in the past year. Her hair was cut to her shoulders instead of down her back and she had color the tips purple. She still wore her old band T-shirts, most of them from the concerts they had all attended together, and her regular mid-thigh skirt with knee highs but she seemed more mature. As always though, she looked good. No matter what it always seemed she looked good whether she rolled out of bed and went to school or if she spent hours getting ready.

Kagome thought of her own appearance, her raven black hair went past her shoulders. She wore her usual black eye shadow and heavy eyeliner. Her clothing hadn't changed at all as she stared down at her black leather corset which laced up in the back, and her tight fitting black pants with red stitching. _The only thing missing is my trench coat, but that's out in the car…_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as Sango squealed. "Miroku's home and he couldn't have picked a better day to bring home a friend.

A/N: guess who it is…. Eh you know you know! Anyway sorry it isn't any better, I kinda rushed this one out. Btw if ya don't know already the song belongs to Bush not me. But I thought it kinda fit Kagome's mood. PLEASE REVIEW! Anyways if you review (which I want at least five, but the more I get the longer the next chapter) I will update! Anyways, Talk to ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you know it all already, I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Special thanks going out to my ONLY reviewer **crazy 8th grade oboe woman** and for my secret IM reviewer (you know who you are) if it weren't for you I wouldn't be writing this right now. By the way, I've seen how many people have hit my story and comparing that to how many people have actually reviewed, there is obviously something wrong here! It is very easy to review, it takes only a minute out of your time. It doesn't have to be a signed review and it doesn't have to be long. Just as long as you **REVIEW!** So anyways here goes nothing!

Chapter 3: Meeting

Kagome looked up at Sango confused, but followed her down the stairs to the living room anyways. Just as her foot hit the last stair the front door opened and Miroku walked in with a guy which Kagome guessed was about her age. As Sango greeted them both Kagome stood frozen on the stairs. This guy, he was unbelievable. His long silvery hair hung loose down to his waste, and his eyes... were they? Yes, they were golden. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she took in every aspect of him. He wore a black Dimmu Borgir T-Shirt and baggy black pants with large green skulls on the front, one where each pocket was. On his arms were two spike wrist bands. _'Wow.' _Kagome was sure her mouth was hanging wide open. _'Uhhhh I must look horrible, I should have taken more time on my appearance this morning. But then again, I didn't think I would be meeting this hotty today.'_

_' STOP! Listen to yourself, it is WAY to early for you to be thinking about anyone else, you still love Bruce remember?_ '

'_I still care for him...I was just saying, ya know, he's hot!'_

Kagome continued to argue with herself in her mind as Miroku practically ran from the door to her and enveloped her in a large hug.

Kagome came to as Miroku's arms squeezed her in one of his famous death hugs. "Uhhff" was all she could manage as his grasp on her became tighter and tighter. Then the pain came causing her to let out a whimper as her bruises began to make themselves known.

Inuyasha (means change in p.o.v.)

As he walked through the door, Inuyasha's gaze fell on Kagome.

'_Whoa... Miroku didn't tell me she was so beautiful.' _He let his eyes feast on her features, her dark black hair which went past her shoulders, her dark eyes, outlined in dark eyeshadow and eyeliner, and her beautiful body figure which was complemented by the black leather corset and tight black pants she was wearing. But her let his eyes rest on only one thing, her bruises which covered her arms making her beautiful, pale, white skin take on a grotesque black, blue, yellow, and purple color. '_That must be why she is here, Miroku said she came here burdened with troubles, but I would have never guessed these were the trouble's she had.' _

Inuyasha watched as Miroku flew past him to give Kagome a hug, totally oblivious to her state. It was not until Kagome whimpered that it seemed he looked at her and realized her damage.

"Kagome..." her name escaped Miroku in a near whisper. "He, he did this to you? Why? I..."

Kagome

"Later Miroku. We'll talk about it later." Kagome said not wanting to discuss her problems in front of this new guy she didn't even know.

Miroku backed away and everyone stood for a moment in silence. Kagome took this moment for granted and cleared her throat and looked towards the guy standing in the doorway.

"Oh!" Sango jumped to, "This is Inuyasha he goes to school with us, Inuyasha this is our best friend..."

"Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted. "Miroku has told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too..." Kagome trailed off. _'He has manners unlike Him.' _

_'Stop, you're doing it again'_

_'Doing? Doing what?' _

_'You're comparing them. Stop thinking about Inuyasha like that! Your heart is supposed to belong to Bruce forever, that is what you told him. You said no matter what. You promised.'_

_'Yeah, well he promised me lots of things.' _

_'It doesn't matter! Just because he broke his doesn't mean you can break your's. It doesn't work like that. You know it!' _

_'Yeah well maybe it should...'_

"Earth to Kagome! Kagome!" Sango's voice broke through her mental battle.

"Huh?" Kagome asked in a dazed voice.

"What's up! I've been talking to you and it's like you aren't even listening!" Sango practically yelled in as soft a voice as she could, knowing Kagome's feelings were on the fritz.

Kagome looked around confused, seeing that both Miroku and Inuyasha were gone. "Where did everyone go?"

"That's what I have been trying to tell you, we are going to get something to eat do you want to come?" Sango's voice seemed small as she answered Kagome and her face turned soft again.

Kagome thought for a moment before answering. She wanted to spend more time with everyone but she wasn't going to allow herself to spend anymore time with Inuyasha. Not when she already felt so strangely around him. "No, I think I'm going to stay here and unpack, maybe take a shower if I have time." Kagome said in a small voice as she turned on one foot and headed back up the stairs.

"Oh, ok, well I guess I'll see you when we get home." Sango said in a disappointed voice.

"Yeah see ya." Kagome whispered as she turned the corner and headed up the second part of the stairs.

Kagome stood back and examined her room. She was all unpacked. Her posters hung in all the right places on the wall. Her guitars were on their stands scattered about neatly but still in a random pattern. Her stereo and Cd's were neatly on display in the corner on shelf and her Black bedspread had been neatly placed on her bed.

Kagome left her room with a towel, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and change of clothes and headed towards to bathroom. She stripped down and turned on the water. After waiting for it to warm up she got in. The water was too hot but she did not move to change the temperature. She enjoyed the scalding feeling each drop brought. As she began to wash, she thought of the past, and all she had missed. She felt as though a year and a half of her life had been missed, lived on autopilot. It had flown by leaving her behind and now she was struggling to catch up to it. Tears began to flow as she stood there, her chest and lungs aching. She had been stupid and left her self vulnerable, but never again. Never again would she let someone hurt her like he had. She would simply shut them all out.

"**_I'll remain alone." _**She whispered to herself through the waterfall pouring from the shower head. Slowly a song that Bruce used to listen to came crawling back into her head, she sang with all her heart ,and suddenly the lyrics rang true to her.

"_**Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all. Radiate. Recognize one silent call as we all form one dark flame. Incinerate. Love your hate, your faith lost. You are now, one of us." **_

Continued singing those lines for what seemed like hours until finally her voice was lost to herself. She turned off the water and stumbled out of the shower. Working in an automatic fashion, she dried and then put on her black spaghetti strap shirt and black shorts. While towel drying her hair she walked back to her room. The house was quiet. They still weren't home. When in her room she walked to her mirror. Her dark eye makeup was smeared down her face. Kagome took some makeup remover and washed it all away, leaving her face bare and vulnerable. She turned on her stereo and turned to the song she longed to hear. Walking back to her bed she plopped down and closed her eyes as the lyrics swept her away.

**It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just so cruel,**

**In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes.**

**Until the day I reach eternal sleep that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail.**

**People are all sad, so they go an forget, but--**

**For that which I should love, For that which gives me love, I will do what I can**

**Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got hurt, didn't we?**

**Until the day I reach eternal sleep that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail.**

Kagome let sleep overtake her as she drifted of into a dream.

_The world was rippled. She couldn't see straight. He was blurry as she looked up at him. She fought and resurfaced. A hand made contacted with her face. She gasped for air. _

"_You love me don't you?" The deep voice asked._

"_Y-Yes." She stuttered._

"_Then simply do as I ask. I only wish to know you love me."The voice responded as it dragged her out farther. Suddenly she was plunged back into the world of confusion. The voice came in low, drawn out pulses. "Prove... it..." She began to fight as her lungs reached their end. Her limbs flailing, fighting the tight hold her had on her, holding her under. She continued to fight, screaming under water. Pulling on his shirt she looked up into his eyes sending him messages 'I love you' they sent but were received with 'I hate you' from him. Her world became a blur among a blur as her vision spotted. Her lungs failed her as she took in a gulp of water. All went black. _

Kagome sat up and gasped for air. Her throat was tight and her lungs hurt. She sat there grasping her sheets to her chest. She was damp with sweat and couldn't seem to catch her breath. Her room was dark, the only light was the light from the display on her stereo. She looked at her clock which read 11:00. She sighed. She got up, put a long, black veil like robe on, and walked to her doorway. She heard noise and decided to go downstairs. She could use Sango and Miroku's company right now plus she was hungry. She walked down the stairs and got to the landing when she realized they weren't alone.

Inuyasha

Sango and Miroku were deep in conversation but Inuyasha sat there with drawled. He couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. She seemed so strong willed but she had allowed herself to become weak enough to let her ex do that to her. He didn't understand. Maybe it was just because he had never put up with any shit from his ex's. He sat looking aimlessly at the wall when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look he saw Kagome. She looked beautiful. He sat there staring at her silently. She began to move through the living room walking towards the kitchen, yet he still couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her long robe flailed behind her and he was entranced by her beauty. She shot him a glance and he finally found his voice.

"Hey Kagome." He called.

This called everyone to turn to look towards her.

"Kagome! You're awake! I saw you were asleep when we got home and I didn't want to wake you. I hope you don't mind." Sango said as she watched Kagome walk towards to kitchen.

"No I don't mind, I'm just hungry, that's all." Kagome answered as she tried not to look at Inuyasha.

"Oh, well in that case, um I bought you something to eat when we went out." Inuyasha spoke up as his face turned a light shade of red.

"Oh..." Kagome was shocked. She hadn't known Inuyasha for a day and already he was thinking of her enough to buy her something to eat?

"It's nothing special just a burger and fries..." His voice trailed off.

"No, thank you. Thank you very much, I appreciate it." She continued to walk into the kitchen when Inuyasha got up and followed.

"Here let me get it for you, their refrigerator is a mess you'll never find it." He bent down and dug through it for a little while before he pulled out a take out box. Meanwhile Kagome looked through all the cupboards for a plate. Finally finding the right one she pulled one out and set it on the counter. She turned around to see if Inuyasha had gotten the food yet only to be met by his eyes, staring intently at her from just a few feet away.

He held the food out to her silently and she took it. Yet he still didn't stop staring.

"Umm..." Kagome began.

Inuyasha looked away quickly as he walked back to the refrigerator to get himself a drink. His choice? A bottle of rum. (A/N: Just for you crazy 8th grade oboe woman)

"Want some?" He asked as he held up the bottle.

Kagome paused for a moment. She didn't want to get wasted tonight and end up doing something she would regret, but there was nothing wrong with getting drunk with some friends, right? "Show me to the glasses." she answered with a smile.

**A/N: Ok, so I have basically strayed from the path my story was taking before and now I have no clue where this is taking me. So I guess you will have to review and find out. **

**Now tell me your opinion; what should happen next chapter, I already have an idea but maybe you can change my mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Inuyasha. Break my heart! Are you happy?

**A/N: Ok, here's another chapter! Special thanks to my new reviewers! Horselady902001 and Empatheia. Thank you all sooooo much for your reviews. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be writing this right now. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep writing! **

Chapter 4: Fun Times... or so she thought.

"Ughhhh,"_ 'What is that? Go away!'_ Kagome yelled in her head as a persistent light forced its way through the blinds and onto her eyelids. Kagome reached around for a pillow to throw over her head but instead found... a head of hair? Soft hair. Kagome summoned the will to open one eye and jumped at the sight. "What the...?" '_OH SHIT! What have I done. OK calm down, breathe, look around assess the situation.' _Kagome bolted upright and looked down. Spaghetti strap shirt, shorts, robe. '_OK you are wearing all of your clothes...' _She turned to her left and looked at the sleeping figure of Inuyasha. '_Ok, he has all of his clothes on... come on Kagome you need to quit jumping to conclusions. Your in the living room for crying out loud! Sango and Miroku are just five feet away, what could you have done? Seriously?_

_'You've been known to do some crazy things.' _(This is Kagome's other ego or whatever you want to call it)

_'Uh, leave me alone! I know what I'm talking about!'_

_'Sure you do...'_

_'I do!' _

_'Uh huh, then tell me what you did last night!'_

_Silence_

_'Hah! Point proved! I WIN!' _

Kagome's thought process was interrupted by the sound of a person moaning. She looked towards Sango and saw her lift her face which was covered in a chunky looking green substance.

"Ewwww," Sango said in a groggy voice as she looked down at the floor where her and Miroku had been sleeping. "Someone threw up!"

Kagome tried her best to retain herself, but she couldn't help it. "Yeah, obviously you! It's all over your face and some is on your shirt, genius!" Kagome managed in between giggles. All of this commotion caused Inuyasha and Miroku to make up.

"Man, what's the deal? Who's dead?" A muffled voice said next to Kagome.

She turned towards the voice and gave Inuyasha a glare. "No one is dead."

"Then why am I awake?" He asked simply.

"Because Sango's stomach decided to send her dinner on a one way ticket to the living room floor, and Sango is puzzled as to how it got there." Kagome explained as she tried to remember why in the world it would be green. Then something caught her eye. One green cupcake sat in a nearly empty container on the coffee table. Kagome stood up and wobbled over to the table still not completely awake yet. She picked up the container and shoved it in Sango's face, who was still staring at the puddle that lay where her face had just recently been. "Found the culprit obviously you're stomach doesn't agree with cupcakes and rum!" She said waving the cupcake in her face.

"Uh! Get that thing away from me!" Sango yelled as she jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. Moments later the shower was running.

Kagome turned to Miroku. "I hope you know, you're cleaning_ that_ up. Cause _I'm_ not touching it."

Miroku, now wide awake at the idea of having to clean _that_ up, gave Kagome his best seductive grin. "My dearest Kagome..."

She didn't even give him time to finish. "Save it. I'm not touching it!"

"Uhhh..." Was all Miroku could manage.

"Hey, she is YOU'RE fiance not mine otherwise I would be the one stuck with the job." She walked into the kitchen indicating the conversation was over and walked over to the refrigerator. After grabbing a water she walked back out to the living room to see Miroku getting up and moving towards the kitchen for cleaning tools. Kagome continued walking and ended up over by Inuyasha again so she sat down on the sleeper sofa. "Uh, last night is SUCH a blur!" She glanced over to Inuyasha who showed no apparent reaction to her statement.

"Yeah, but it was fun. You have to admit that much. At least we had your great music to listen to." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

_'Uh what is this? He isn't giving anything away! All I want to know is what happened last night.' _

_'Don't try to fool yourself... you KNOW what happened last night and it was wrong!'_

_'NO... **THAT** DIDN'T HAPPEN!'_

_'Then why are you so worried_ _about it?_'

Inuyasha

Inuyasha grinned to himself as he sat there watching Kagome's perplexed face. She seemed to be having a hard time figuring something out and he knew exactly what it was.

"Look, Kagome," He said seriously.

Kagome looked up at him startled as she was ripped away from her thoughts.

"Nothing happened between you and me last night. Stop worrying about it." Inuyasha said with a slight smile.

Kagome looked at him as relief flooded her face, but was then quickly replaced by a red hue. She quickly turned away but when she turned back she saw that his eyes were still focused intensely on her.

Kagome

Kagome panicked.

_'See this would have never happened if you had stayed away! This is wrong! Your loyalties belong elsewhere.'_

_'I haven't done anything wrong, we are simply talking.'_

_'Yeah, that's why he's looking at you like that.' _

_'Like what?' _

_'Like THAT!'_

Kagome focused on his face. It was so handsome. His golden eyes, focused on her brown ones. "I..."

'_This can't be happening, I can't actually be developing feelings for him. Not this soon. It's too soon.'_

_'Exactly. I tried to warn you! One day away and look at what you've done!'_

_'What do I do now?'_

_'Leave, go, go up to your room and hide until he is gone.'_

"I..." Kagome started but then stopped.

"Yes?" Inuyasha pried gently.

"I, I'm going to go to my room. See you later." With that she dashed up to her room and slammed the door leaving Inuyasha to stare at the empty space that just moments ago had contained Kagome.

**A/N: ok so it's a short chapter but... I had to write again. Soooooo! You know what to do! Review! PLEASE! Talk to you next chapter! I'd like to at least hit ten reviews (thats only four more you can make this happen!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We've been through this already... I don't own Inuyasha. :-(

**A/N: So heres chapter five special thanks to my reviewers of chapter four CautiousComposer, Horselady902001, Empatheia , and my unsigned reviewer "hehe,"(I know who you are, muwahhhha)cough cough Chelsea cough coughand to ****my friends Chelsea (who I have now thanked twice aren't you special for editing and laughing) and Matt (for just laughing) these chapters just wouldn't be here without you two and you know it!**

* * *

Ch.5 Rocking Out

Kagome closed the door behind her and walked over to her guitar stand, picked up her guitar, and thought for a moment.

_'Is it really so bad that I like this guy?'_

_'Yes! You promised Bruce to love only him... no matter what.'_

_'Just because I like him doesn't mean I care for Bruce any less...'_

_'So what now you're a two timer?'_

_'No because Bruce and I are not together anymore... I took care of that.'_

_'You abandoned him.'_

_'It was for the best, you know that.'_

_'The best for who? You? What about him? What about how he feels?'_

"What about how I feel? Huh? He never considered that! If he had I wouldn't be here right now!" Kagome screamed to herself. She sat there silence taking over her. She sat her guitar on the bed, walked over to her nightstand, and pulled out a photo album.

There she sat with him. Both of them smiling up at her. Mocking her. She turned the picture to one of them sitting together at the junior prom. Kagome had on a long black dress which clung to her in all the right places. He was wearing one of his black suits. They were the perfect couple, or so everyone had said. If Kagome looked hard enough she could make out the bruise on her left arm. The first one he had ever given her. Even happy memories were ruined. She remembered that first bruise. She had been sitting on his bed with him, he was on the phone, having a not so great conversation with with his half-brother Taylor. He was upset about something. She had tried to comfort him by putting her arms around him, but before she could make contact, he punched her in the arm. It had hurt like hell, but she was shocked. She sat there stunned, looking at him.

"What are you looking at, you whore!" He had screamed just before using all of his strength to push her of the bed, causing her to slam into his bookshelf. She had lain there, at the foot of his bookshelf, for many minutes crying. She wanted with all of her heart to believe it had never happened... so she did.

A single tear feel from Kagome's eye, rolling down her cheek before falling and making the picture its home.

Kagome picked up her guitar. She needed to play. Playing was the only thing which released her from the world, it made things better, took her away from her reality.

**I cannot leave here.**

**I cannot stay.**

**Forever haunted,**

**More than afraid.**

**Asphyxiate on words I would say.**

**I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue. **

**There are no flowers, **

**no not this time. **

**There will be no angels gracing the lines,**

**just these stark words I find.**

**I'd show a smile, **

**but I'm too weak.**

**I'd share with you,**

**could I only speak,**

**just how much this hurts me. **

**I cannot stay here.**

**I cannot leave.**

**Just like all I loved,**

**I'm make-believe.**

**Imagined heart,**

**I disappear.**

**Seems no one will appear here and make me real.**

**There are no flowers, **

**no not this time. **

**There will be no angels gracing the lines,**

**just these stark words I find.**

**I'd show a smile, **

**but I'm too weak.**

**I'd share with you,**

**could I only speak,**

**just how much this hurts me. **

**I'd tell you how it haunts me...**

**Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams.**

**You don't care that it haunts me.**

**There are no flowers, **

**no not this time. **

**There will be no angels gracing the lines,**

**just these stark words I find.**

**I'd show a smile, **

**but I'm too weak.**

**I'd share with you,**

**could I only speak,**

**just how much this hurts me...**

**just how much this hurts me...**

**just how much you...**

Kagome sat there letting the last words wash over her. She opened her eyes and looked up only to see Inuyasha standing in her doorway.

"That was beautiful." Inuyasha said just above a whisper.

"Uh... thanks." Kagome said as she looked away. Her face turned red, but she wasn't sure if it was from the fact he had just complimented her or if it was from anger at the fact that he had just come into her room uninvited.

"Do you have another guitar?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed her room to sit next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, over there onthe stand." She said.

He got up and walked to the satnd. After getting the guitar and hooking it up to her amplifier, he sat back down.

"So... what do you want to play?" He asked her. "Something slow, upbeat, heavy?"

"I'm thinking one of my favorite songs." Kagome said with a grin.

"Oh, and what's that?"

Kagome started a cord and sang the opening.

"**I've felt the hate rise up in me..."**

Inuyasha smiled and joined.

"**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...**

**I wander out where you can't see...**

**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed..." **

They sat there singing the song. Kagome was enjoying her time.

'_Why couldn't Bruce have been like this?' _She asked herself.

Inuyasha was mesmerized. She had to be the coolest chick he had ever met. She loved all of the music he did and she rocked at guitar. '_She would be the perfect addition to our band...'_

The song was over and they looked at each other.

"You're really good." Inuyasha told her.

"Thanks, I've been playing for a very long time though." Kagome told him. "I was a guitar major at my old school."

"Wow, well... look, the thing is my band is looking for another guitarist and set of vocals... if you want, you're in." Inuyasha told her.

"Ok. That sounds really awesome." Kagome told him.

"Great, I have to go for now, uh, we have a practice tonight, I'll pick you up at around seven?" Inuyasha asked as he put the guitar he was using in its case and walked over to her door.

"Yeah, ok." Kagome answered smiling.

"Great, can't wait. See ya then." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

'_You can't be serious? You're actually going with this guy?'_

_'Yes, I don't see a problem with it.' _

_'Well I do!' _

_'You would.'_

_'What's that supposed to mean?'_

_'What do you think?'_

_'Why don't you just listen to me! It is not right for you to get involved with this guy.'_

_'I'm not getting involved with this guy, I'm getting involved with his band.'_

_'I don't care it's wrong.'_

_'You know what?** Shut up**.'_

* * *

**A/N: Ok so there it is. Please review! I already have the next chapter written but the faster you review the faster it is posted. By the way the songs of course do not belong to me. The first is AFI's and the second is Slipknot's. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA! grrrrrrrr...

**A/N: Ok so heres chapter six. I think the next chapter will be a chapter with Miroku and Sango... what do you think? Special thanks to my reviewers Horselady902001, Empatheia,cherrystraw, dolphinlady, and Moviestar385. Thanks soooo much! **

Ch. 6: The band, school, and the EMT

Inuyasha arrived at seven that night just as promised. And Kagome was waiting anxiously, not that she would acually admit to it. When she saw what she guessed was his car pull into Sango and Miroku's driveway, she rushed down the stairs after pausing just long enough as to not seem so desperate. To her surprise as she ran down the stairs with her guitar, she ran right into none other than Inuyasha himself.

"Ooofff." Kagome managed as she bounced backwards almost falling to the ground.

_'Oh yeah... real graceful Kagome. Good job.' _She tried her best to retain her smile, but inside she was beating herself up.

"You ok? Sorry about that." Inuyasha said grinning at her.

Kagome sat there in a trance. "Uh...yeah...I'm uh...fine."

"Good you ready to go then?" Inuyasha said as he turned and walked away.

"Sure..." Kagome muttered as she walked down the remaining stairs.

As they made their way through the living room to the front door, Kagome yelled a goodbye to Sango and Miroku who were eating and watching TV.

"Bye Kagome! Try to make it home for nine! There's a movie we HAVE to watch, ok?" Sango yelled after her enthusiastically.

"Buh, Kahgohmah!" Miroku yelled after her with a full mouth.

"Bye ya pig!" Kagome yelled back as she heard Sango smack Miroku with the back of her hand on his chest.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Miroku said as he pretended to whine.

Kagome laughed. That was a typical everyday ritual for them, but she thought it was cute.

The drive to Inuyasha's house wasn't very long. It only took about ten minutes to get there. As Kagome got out of the car, she was met with stares from the other band members sitting on the back of a beat up Buick, which she was guessing to be one of theirs because it looked strangely out of place infront of the large house. Kagome grabbed her guitar and walked over to them. Inuyasha walked up behind her.

"This is Kagome. Kagome this is Koga..." Inuyasha said as he pointed to a guy with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a shirt that said "Sarcasm... it's better than killing people." and a pair of torn up black pants. "...and this is Shippou..." Inuyasha said as he pointed to a guy who was just a little shorter than herself. He had red hair to his shoulders and green eyes. He was wearing a Craddle of Filth shirt and a pair of black pants.

"A chick?" Koga asked. "The best you could do is a chick?"

"Hey you ass, I resent that statement. Listen before you judge." Kagome said in a cool and collected voice. She turned to Inuyasha. "So where's the hookup?" Inuyasha pointed to a large building behind his house.

"That's the band building, are you sure you still want to do this?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at Koga.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I'm not about to let him get away with the way he treated me. He will see that I am good, then I will decide whether or not I will stay." Kagome said with a grin as she walked towards the building.

"You have to admit," Shippou said as he looked at Kagome, "She has really great style..."

"Style ain't nothin'." Koga said with a grimace.

'_Style? My style?_' Kagome looked down at what she was wearing. A black and red Asian style corset, with tight fitting black pants, and her trench coat._'Whatever, let's just get this over with._'

As Kagome entered the "band building" she was amazed. Either Inuyasha was rich or he was very good at stealing. Most likely the first taking into concideration the large house he lived in.

Kagome walked up on the stage and hooked up her guitar to the amplifier. She stood there waiting for the rest of them. After everyone was in postition, Inuyasha on guitar also, Koga on bass, and Shippou on drums, Kagome looked over at them. "So what are we going to play?"

"Better make it easy." Koga said with a smirk. "What _can_ you play?"

"What do you want to play?" Kagome said calmly, trying to keep her anger hidden.

"Fine... you want to be difficult, then I'll give you something difficult... how about... Behemoth... "Ceremony of Shiva?" You play lead... Inuyasha rhythm." Koga said grinning, thinking he had really stumped her.

"Prefect... I'd love to." Kagome said as the rhythm started and she waited for her opening.

She played the song with passion, she even let herself have some fun and jump around a little. She loved this song and reminded herself to thank Koga later for picking it.

As the song finished she turned to look at Koga, who had his face hidden.

"Well Koga, what do you think?" Shippou asked with a grin directed towards Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Koga mumbled.

"That's a yes." Shippou quipped.

Just as Kagome finished packing her guitar back up so that she could get home in time to hang out with Sango and Miroku, a girl about Kagome's age walked through the door.

Inuyasha smiled,and Kagome got a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey babe!" She heard Inuyasha call as he ran towards the girl.

Kagome's heart sunk. She continued to wear a mask though, hiding any real emotions she had felt.

"Hey Kagome! Come here!" Inuyasha called Kagome down off the stage and to the door.

Kagome walked down the stage and over to the embracing couple. This girl certainly didn't seem like his type. She was decked out in pink from head to toe. A pink tank top with the words "You wish you were me," and a pink mini skirt, completed with pink pumps, Gucci hand bag, and large pink diamond studed sunglasses pushed up on the top of her head, exposing large hoop earrings.

"Kagome, this is my girlfriend, Kikyo, she plays keyboard for us when we need it. Kikyo, this is our new guitarist, Kagome." Kagome smiled despite for her own feelings.

Kikyo looked Kagome up and down with a tight smirk on her face. "Quite the little goth girl aren't we now?"

Kagome's smile fell. There was no way she was going to sit there and pretend to be polite if this Kikyo bitch wasn't even going to try.

"Hmm," Kagome said smugly. "Inuyasha I really must be getting home. Sorry to leave so soon, but ya know." Kagome walked between the two of them and started up the long path to the front of Inuyasha's house and the road.

"Wait! Kagome! Don't you need a ride?" Inuyasha called after her.

"Nah! I need the exercise! Besides I love walking." '_Just not with this heavy guitar on my back._'

Kagome walked many blocks and made sure she was well out of earshot and sight before she released her anger.

"ARGGGHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

'_Uh, Kagome how could you be soooo stupid? To think a guy like him wasn't taken... he never said he was... but then he never really DID anything to act like he liked me I just... I jumped to conclusions... AGAIN! Uh, I'm stupid, stupid, stupid._'

'_I must say I did warn you not to get involved._'

'_Now what am I going to do? I can't just keep hanging around them, can I?_'

'_If you stop know they'll figure it out._'

'_You're right, I have to act... just like I always do... act like I'm fine..._'

'_But you're not..._'

'_You know for once you ACTUALLY make sense..._'

'_Just forget about it. Forget him... You belong to someone already... or atleast your loyalties... you promised... remember._'

'_Your right... I just need to calm down and relax. Forget Inuyasha._'

Kagome walked the rest of the way in silence. Once home, she stumbled through the front door and found her way to the livingroom where Sango and Miroku were cuddling on the couch. Kagome wanted to throw up, but instead she wore a mask to cloak her true feelings, her lose of her love Bruce and now the fact that Inuyasha had a bitchy girlfriend he had failed to tell her about.

_'You only saw him as a replacement,you know it._' Kagome told herself as she sat down on the couch, and it was true. She felt like she almost had to have a boyfriend since she had had one for so long. She felt incomplete, and now she was desperately trying to fill that gap.

Kagome grimaced and looked at the couple on the couch, "Why didn't anyone warn me Inuyasha had a preppy, bitchy, girlfriend?" Kagome said with a dry voice.

"Ooooo..." Sango said in a low voice. "I forgot to tell you... what did she do to you?"

"Well she showed up after practice and I decided to try to be nice but she threw in a'Quite the little goth girl well aren't we now.' UH! I hate her already. Me and her... yeah... there will be problems."

All Sango could do was laugh.

"WHAT! I'm totally serious! If she gets up in my face one more time..."

"You'll what? Huh?" Sango interupted with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'll do something, but it will look like an accident, I don't want to ruin our friendship with Inuyasha, but she will get what's coming to her..." Kagome said in an evil voice.

"You know what you need Kagome?" Miroku spoke up after listening to the conversation intently.

Kagome sighed, "What's that?"

"You simply need a boyfriend." Miroku said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea 'cause all my relationships turn out soooo great." Kagome said sarcastically.

"All? You've only had one!" Miroku said in a corrective voice.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Kagome said in a rejected voice. Kagome looked at the clock and sighed.

"Look, I know I promised to watch a movie with you... but I really need some sleep." Kagome said as she glanced over at Sango. "What movie was it? I'll rent it sometime and watch it wth you."

Sango looked at Kagome simpathetically, "It's ok Kagome, I understand. I'll see you in the morning. Remember, tomorrow is your first day!"

"Must you remind me?" Kagome mumbled already treading up the stairs.

* * *

_The world around her was engulfed in a pale red light. All around her people in white cloth walked in a hurried pace, some running. Mothers were screaming to their children, children crying for their mothers. They rushed by Kagome in a blur of colors, none of them standing out, just their voices heard. "You must help us." A young girl appeared infront of her, she wore royal robes and a headpiece. "Only you can help us... he wants only you, but don't worry they can't see you. The great god protects you. You must go to him." The girl points off into the distance towards a pyramid. Above the pyramid is an eye floating in the sky, just hovering over the pyrimid, but the eye is bleeding on the land. "Go... run to him, you can save us..." The girl disappears. Kagome runs towards the eye. Finally the scene around her becomes clear.Damned souls are flying through the air, sweeping down and possessing the people of the land forcing them to commit crimes against their community. Fathers murder their family, brothers murder their sisters, sons their mothers, the chaos was overwhelming. A man appears infront of her. "Why are you spaired? Who are you? What are you?"__Kagome runs through him continuing her jurney towards the eye. As she nears the eye, she is covered in blood. A shadow comes from the horizon, it is a man. "You caused this. It is all you." _

_BEEP,BEEP,BEEP._

Kagome jumped awake and turned off her alarm. She was damp from the sweat she had broken out in during her dream. The dream she had had too often from the time she was a toddler. She didn't know what it meant but it was always the same and had scared her so bad as a child that now she was terrified of all things Egyptian. Kagome grabbed her clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After she had showered and dressed, she went back to her room to dry her hair and do her makeup. She turned on her stereo, and put in one of her favorite Cds. After she had finished getting ready, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a black mid-thigh skirt, with a velvet black corset, spiderweb fishnet tights, and her bulky skating shoes. To top it all off she threw her trench coat on and walked downstairs. Sango was at the breakfast table eating. She was wearing a multicolored mid-thigh skirt and black spaghetti strapped shirt, her hair was in pig tails, a usual style for her, and she was at the table gobbling down her fruitloops and orange juice. She looked up from her breakfast and glanced towards Kagome.

"What?" Sango asked in a high voice.

"Nothing... you just look like a little kid," Kagome said walking over to Sango and pinching her on the cheek. "You're soooooo cute!" Kagome looked at Miroku, who no surprise was eating a full course meal, eggs, bacon, toast, etc.

"Miroku, you're a pig!" Kagome said with a giggle. She sat down at the table, waiting for Sango to finish breakfast so they could head to school.

"Whatever, I don't care." Miroku mummbled. He was wearing his EMT uniform, a shirt bearing the name of the hospital he worked for and a matching pair of pants. He finished gobbling up his meal and sat back in his chair. "MMM... that was good." He said followed by a series of hiccups.

Sango and Kagome laughed as Sango walked to the sink with her bowl and glass. "You know," Kagome said "If you didn't inhail your food, that wouldn't happen to you."

Miroku ignored Kagome and walked over to Sango, after a quick kiss and patting Sango on the ass, he walked out the door and drove off to work. Kagome and Sango followed his example soon after, leaving for school.

The school was nothing like Kagome was used to. The goth crowd, about a number of roughly ten people, recognized Kagome almost imediately as one of their own, the reason? Inuyasha, Shippou, and Koga. Once Kagome got her schedule, she found that she had one class, second period World Religions,with Sango, they didnt even have the same lunch. The bell rang for first period and Sango and Kagome walked away from Inuyasha's crowd, who had called them over when they had arrived. Kagome parted from Sango at the top of the stairs and told her she would see her second period. She walked to her first class, AP American Literature with Mr. Sanderson. She entered the class and walked to the front of the room.

"Well, well," The older looking man with white hair said. "What have we here? A new student? I like your style, you will come to find that I like students who stick out in the crowd, people who are different." He paused for a long time as he put his glasses on and took a look at her schedule. "Well you have me for AP Psyc. class seventh period. Um, let's see here..." He looked up and glanced around the room. "Grab a text book and take a seat... anywhere, yeah..." Kagome took her schedule back, grabbed a book from a stack in the corner,and walked to an available seat in the back. She sat down and automatically zoned out, while Mr. Sanderson talked about a short story the class had read the night before. She pulled out a pen and paper and got to work writing down whatever came to mind. The class period flew by before Kagome knew what had happened, and she soon found herself walking down the hall to her second period class, World Religions with Mr. Hox. She listened intently as he spoke, taking down notes on everything he said.

Before she knew it the class period was gone, and she found herself on her way to AP Chemisty with Mrs. Zhor. After showing her schedule to the teacher and grabbing a book,the teacherdirected her to sit in a seatnext toa girl with red hair andbehind a small sized girl with black hair. They smiled asshe walked over, and she took a seat in the assigned desk. She grabbed her notebook out of her backpack and beganworking on the long peice of writing she had begun in first period.

"Psst..."She heard from beside her.

Kagome looked up at thered head sitting next to her. She was wearing a cheerleading outfit,(A/N it was a friday, she came during a break so her first day back is a friday Ihope that doesnt go against anything I said before... oh well)her curly hair was up in a ponytail, and her face was clean of any makeup with the exception of clear, shiny lip gloss. Kagome gave her a questioning look.

"You must be Kagome, right?" The girl said in a quiet voice.

Kagome nodded her head. '_Who is this chick? Why can't she just leave me alone?'_

The girl smiled, "My name Is Ayame, I'm one of Sango's friends, she told me first period that you were here." Her green eyes sparkled.

Mrs. Zhor began passing out work sheets, and told everyone to get in groups and try to balance the chemical equations and babbled on about moles and conversions. '_Yeah, yeah, yeah. This will be a snap. I'm good enough at Chemistry.'_ Kagome grabbed the worksheet and started to work on it. Ayame pulled her desk over to Kagome's and the girl infront of Kagome turned her desk around.

Kagome looked at the girl infront of her. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She wore a white hoodiewith aCoca-Cola logo on it, and a pair of jeans.

"Hi," she said in small voice. "My name's Rin." She seemed like a quiet soft spoken girl. Kagome liked that. They were soon engaged in a long drawn out conversation.

* * *

Miroku drove his car home in silence. He had gotten of work early today and had a horrible headache. He walked in the door and dropped all of his stuff in the doorways. He walked over to the couch and laid down, where he soon fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome sighed, school was over. She had, after third period gone through a torturous time in her Trig class with a teacher she could only call "the devil." She had then gone to lunch, and sat with none other than herself, even though tons of people wanted her to sit with them, she told them she needed some time alone, but she really just wanted to work on her piece of writing. She had then trudged to fifth period, a drama class she shared with none other than Miss. Bitch herself, Kikyo. That had been HELL. After getting through that class having only suffered a fewbitchy glares, she headed to her APAmericanHistory class which she sharedwith Ayame and Rin. That had been a bore. Now here she satback in Mr. Sandersons class, one minute away fromfreedom. The bell finally rang and Kagome made her way down stairs to the student parking lot to find her car. Waiting there with it? Inuyasha, Shippou, and Koga.

_'Great just what I need...' _Kagome sighed.

"Hey Kagome! What's up?" Inuyasha called over to her.

"Nothing really, why are you guys here?" She asked as politely as she could. She walked over to her door and unlocked it then looked back at the school to see Sango walking towards her.

"Just wanted to tell ya we've got practice tonight." Koga said with a grin.

"Oh, right! Cool, I'll be there. What time?" Kagome said with a smile. She was actually happy that she would have something productive to do.

"Five!" They called over their shoulder as they walked away. Sango walked up to the car and got in. Soon they were on their way home.

**A/N: Ok so I haven't started the next chapter yet, and I'm going to be really busy soon sooooo, I will try my best to update soon, but no promises. Ok, so REVIEW! K! Lol, talk to ya next chapter! Give me some ideas! What should happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: Ok sooo if you got to me in time with your ideas they might appear in here, if not, or if you did and they aren't here, they will be in a later chapter, do not fret! Special thanks to my friend Chelsea for editing! Special thanks to: Empatheia, Kagome88888, and my unsigned reviewer Sango cough cough Chelsea cough cough**

**Warning! This chapter is a little graphic, just thought I should warn though really it isnt that bad just a girl being her normal whorey self. **

Ch.7 This Could Only Happen To Me!

Kagome left the house at 4:45 and drove to Inuyasha's house. When she pulled up in front, there was no one outside so she made her way to the band building. When she entered, the lights were out. She tried to turn them on, but when she flipped the switch, she found that nothing happened. '_Great the power's out... what next?_' Kagome grabbed a nearby stool and propped the door open. As the light from the door spilled into the the room, she saw a tall figure standing on stage with a guitar. There was no amplifier since the power was out so she had to strain to hear what was being played. It was a soft tune, no words, not familiar at all... Kagome guessed he was improvising, but it brought tears to her eyes none-the-less. She quietly made her was towards the stage, yearning to know who was responsible for such heart wrenching music. Slowly as her eyes adjusted she saw long silver hair like Inuyasha's but this guy, he was different. He carried a different air about him. He was interesting. She wanted to know more about this guy. He wore a pair of old jeans and a Guns and Roses T-shirt. On his arm was a tattoo of a crescent moon bordered by two slashes on each side of it. The guy suddenly stopped playing and looked up noticing her for the first time. He glared at her, his eyes the perfect golden color Inuyasha's were. '_This must be his brother... funny Inuyasha didn't mention he had a brother._'

"Please don't stop playing, that was wonderful." Kagome said in a soft voice.

"You must be Kagome, I have heard much about you." The guy said in a even tone.

"You have? I'm just the new guitarist I mean there really isn't much to talk abo.." Kagome said in a confused voice.

"No not from Inuyasha, from Rin." He interrupted.

"Oh," Kagome said in a flat tone.

As Kagome was about to speak, Inuyasha appeared in the doorway. "Your time is up Sesshomaru, now get out so my band can play!" Inuyasha yelled in a gruff voice.

Sesshomaru simply grabbed his guitar case, put his guitar in it and walked away. "Bye, Kagome." He yelled back over his shoulder, knowing this would get to Inuyasha.

Band practice went smoothly or at least that is as smoothly as can be expected considering there was no electricity. They went over all the songs they would need to play at their gig the following weekend. When practice was finally over (7:00) Kagome packed up her stuff and walked towards her car. Inuyasha followed.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her.

Kagome turned around.

"You aren't mad at me are ya?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Kagome was confused. What did he care. "No, Inuyasha, I'm not mad at you. I just have a lot on my mind. That's all." Kagome lied.

_'Of course I'm mad at you! You! YOU! IDIOT! You led me on!'_

_'Led you on? Might I remind you that you should not have even been led on! You belong to...'_

_'I know I know, someone else.' _

"Good, well um yeah I have a date with Kikyo in about an hour at the pizza place downtown so I gotta go..." Inuyasha hesitated before reaching out and giving Kagome a hug. "I know I don't seem much like the guy to say this but... if you ever need to talk, I'm here." With that Inuyasha jogged back up to his house. Shippou soon appeared in his place.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey." Kagome really liked Shippou, he seemed like a really cool guy, and she could already tell they would become friends. "Do you know anywhere to go to hang out around here?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, there is always the football game. But that's about it sadly..." Shippou said with a sigh.

"Ya wanna go?" Kagome asked him as she put her guitar in the backseat of her car.

"Sure!" Shippou said in an excited voice.

An hour later, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou sat at the game. No one was really watching the game or the score, they were mostly just chatting away, and Miroku was describing the various injuries one of the players could get from tackling each other so brutally and what would have to be done to fix it. He always had to explain something. Kagome sat on the edge of the group next to Sango, and looked around at all the people having fun,a deep frown set on her face. She glanced over to the rest of the group. They wouldn't mind if she slipped away for a few minutes to call an old friend. She politely excused herself and made her way towards the gates and behind the bleachers, away from all the noise. She pulled out her cellphone and scrolled down the list to 'Sean' and hit dial.

"Hello..." A drawn out voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Sean, it's me." Kagome said with a smile on her face. Sean was her only tie to her old life.

"EHHHH, Kagome!" Sean yelled into the phone causing Kagome to pull it back from her ear.

"Sean tell me you aren't high again!" Kagome yelled angrily at him through the phone.

"Ok," He took a dramatic pause "Kagome, I'm not high again!"

"Damn it Sean! I leave for how many days and already you give up on your promise to me!" Kagome was frustrated.

"I'm sorry ok? I'm all alone now that you left! What am I supposed to do? Huh?" Sean screamed back at her.

"Look, why don't you move up here to? Or come to visit me, it isn't that far! Come on! Just stop doing _THIS._" Kagome pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok. I'll visit you tomorrow." Sean said in a tired voice.

Just about then a love crazy couple stumbled their way under the bleachers kissing and groping, about twenty feet away from her, totally oblivious to her presence. Kagome gasped. '_That's Kikyo! And... and that is NOT Inuyasha!_'

"Shit," Kagome whispered. "I have to go call me in the morning before you leave." With that she hung up the phone. '_What am I going to do? Inuyasha is my friend, he said they had a date! This whore is cheating on him!_'

Kagome got up to sneak away quietly but gracefully tripped on her way out a "Oughh" escaping her mouth. '_Damn it Kagome, I'm going to beat me up one of these days..._'

"Kagome..." She heard Kikyo call to her. She walked over to where Kagome lay on the ground. "Don't even think about telling Inuyasha about this. Ok? It will be our little secret, or else I will make your life a living hell."Kikyo said in a tone she must have thought to be threatening.

Kagome laughed to herself. '_Damn straight I'm telling Inuyasha. Where do you think I'm going right now. Stupid bitch, I've got you good. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!_' She taunted in her mind, but she decided to stay cool. "What the hell does it matter to me what you do?" She said with a straight face. "If you can get em all, take em all! That's my point of view." Kagome lied. She watched Kikyo's face soften.

"You know," Kikyo said, "I think you and I are going to get along better than I thought."She smiled and walked back over to her "buddy" waiting for her.

'_That's what you think._' Kagome sneered. She went around the corner and waited for a few minutes. She then grabbed her digital camera, peeked back around the corner, zoomed in enough to see what was clearly going on, (things had progressed much further than just kissing and groping now, they werehavingsex right there under the bleachers) snapped a picture, and ran towards the parking lot. She had to pay someone a visit at the pizza place.

About six miles down the road Kagome's phone started to ring. It was Sango. Kagome answered.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said evenly.

"Kagome, where are you? You've been gone so long we started to worry." Sango asked with concern.

"Well if you want to know... I caught Kikyo doing the dirty with some guy under the bleachers."

"That doesn't surprise me," Sango paused. "Poor Inuyasha, he'll be heartbroken..."

"Yeah, I know, but you know I have to tell him! I can't let Kikyo get away with this. You think you could give Shippou a ride home? I don't want to spring this on Inuyasha and then just up and leave. Ya know what I mean?" Kagome said as she pulled into the parking lot for the pizza place.

"Sure, don't worry about it, no problem." Sango replied in a soft voice.

Kagome said goodbye and took a deep breath before walking into the pizza place. She saw Inuyasha sitting in one of the corner booths alone, a pizza sitting in front of him, and a drink with no one to drink it sitting across from him. Kagome walked over quietly to the booth and sat down across from him.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Inuyasha looked up, his face was empty, it showed no emotion. "Hey," he answered back gruffly.

"Look, I don't want to be the one to tell you this, I mean I've only known you a few days but..." Kagome got her camera out of her bag and scrolled to the picture of Kikyo and her "buddy." The picture clearly depicted Kikyo in another mans arms his pants pulled partially down, her blouse half way unbuttoned exposing her breast, her skirt pulled up above her waist, her legs spread wide, and her mouth opened in a moan of pleasure as the man thrust himself into her. It made Kagome want to throw up. How could she do this when she had a boyfriend like Inuyasha? She took a deep breath and slid the camera over to Inuyasha who took one look at it grimaced and slid it back across the table.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered fearing a lot of yelling.

"Thank you for showing me that. At least I know you're a true friend now." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Look Inuyasha, I know it may be hard, but just move on... forget about her." Kagome whispered as she moved her hand across the table to grab Inuyasha's and give it a firm squeeze.

Inuyasha laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kagome squealed.

"You know, I never really did like her like her, she was just some way to spend my time." Inuyasha smiled.

"You hooker!" Kagome laughed as she jerked her hand away from his.

"What!" Inuyasha laughed. "I didn't _do_ anything with her. That is probably why she is doin' it with the guy in that picture." Inuyasha said pointing to the camera.

Kagome laughed and took a piece of the pizza in front of her and started eating it.

"What are you doing? I didn't say you could have any of my pizza." Inuyasha said in mock anger.

"Oh well, too late now." She took a sip of the soda meant for Kikyo and made a face. "Is this diet?" She asked in horror.

"Yeah, that's all she drinks." Inuyasha said laughing at Kagome's boldness.

"This won't do." She flagged a waitress down. "I'm sorry I wanted regular not diet." She said in an apologetic voice. Then she turned back to Inuyasha. "So, spill it."

"Spill what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Anything, just spill it. Start a conversation." Kagome said as she ate more pizza.

"Why don't you spill it." Inuyasha said seriously.

Kagome froze, a piece of pepperoni halfway to her mouth. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Why are you here? What happened?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"Well you know what happened." Kagome said trying to play dumb. She put the piece of pepperoni in her mouth and accepted the drink the waitress brought over. "I found Kikyo and this guy..."

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha laughed. "You know what I mean."

Kagome sighed. "My ex, he didn't treat me too well. He hit me and stuff so... I left and came here."

Inuyasha sighed, it was exactly like he had thought. Kagome was strong though. "I'm sorry that happened to you, but I am glad you are here."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

They talked for a while longer before heading back to Miroku and Sango's where they had left a note that they were visiting Sango's mother. They sat on the couch and watched TV for a while, before Inuyasha decided to get out the bottle of vodka. Kagome could tell he had cared for Kikyo more than he had let on, so she let him drink to his hearts content. Kagome however decided she would stay sober for the night since Sean would be visiting tomorrow.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he made himself another screwdriver.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She answered.

"Thanks for being my friend Kagome. Your so much better to me than she was." Inuyasha said in a drunken voice.

"Your welcome,"Kagome said.

Kagome froze. In a split second pain spread throughout her body causing her to cry out, but as fast as it had come it had gone. Something was not right. She looked at the time 12:30 am.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked with concern.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She answered.

* * *

Kagome was awakened by the ringing of her cell phone. She looked around. She was in the living room passed out on the couch, Inuyasha was on the floor. The sound of the phone woke him up. He sat up and looked at Kagome, who was looking at the number strangely, and then answered it.

"Hello?" She said in a groggy voice.

"Hi, Kagome..." Said a cracking voice on the other end of the line. "It's Sean's mom..."

"Yes, hello Mrs. Jones," Kagome said totally confused.

"Kagome... Sean was in an accident late last night around 12:30." Kagome was shocked as she heard what Mrs. Jones was telling her. Mrs. Jones started sobbing which brought tears to Kagome's eyes. "Kagome, the doctors say he won't last long but, he wants to see you..." Mrs. Jones voice trailed off.

"Say no more," Kagome said as tears streamed down her face, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

**A/N:Ok sooooo, there's chapter seven! Cant wait to update but you HAVE to review! So clicky the button! NOW! Talk to ya later! Byes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, so here is chapter 8. I forgot to update the shout outs for last chapter so many of you who reviewed chapter 6 weren't mentioned, for that I apologize. So here we go. Thanks to the reviewers of chapter 6 and 7:**

**Empatheia and Horselady902001 x2 thanks for reviewing both chapters.**

**Kagome888, DaxOrangexstrikesxagain,** **Sango (Chelsea) and Dolphinlady** **Thank you all so much for the reviews and I want to send out a special thanks to all of those who review every chapter, it is much appreciated. Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: The Secret**

Inuyasha watched as tears started to roll down Kagome's cheeks.

'_What's going on?_' Inuyasha wondered. Kagome hung up the phone and looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you ok? What's going on?" Inuyasha rose from the floor and crossed the space between him and Kagome. He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes.

"It's my friend Sean, he was in an accident and... he... they think he is going to die..."Kagome silent sobs became loud, violent, shaking sobs as she ran to the kitchen to get her keys.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he stood.

"Back home, I have to see him before he... he is asking for me Inuyasha, _me_... I've let him down before with Bruce... I can't let him down now..." Kagome opened the door.

"Oh no you don't Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed his keys. "I'll drive you there. You can't drive like this."

He followed Kagome's instructions to the hospital in her small hometown. The trip had seemed to take forever, and as they pulled into the hospital parking lot Kagome jumped out. Inuyasha could barely keep up as she dashed to the elevator taking it to the room number Sean's mother had given her over the phone. As they neared the room Sean's mother came flying out of the room, and embraced Kagome. Kagome looked past Mrs. Jones and what she saw shocked her. Sean wasn't really in that bad of shape... he had a broken arm, he was bruised, had some small cuts, and some places where he had had to have stitches, but it wasn't half as bad as some of the skating accidents he had been in. Kagome frowned. '_Sean's mother always was one to overreact..._' Kagome had been all worked up for nothing. She shrugged Sean's mother off and walked into Sean's room taking a seat at his side.

"Hey Sean, what happened? I heard you were dying." Kagome said sarcastically.

Sean smiled weakly, "You know my mom... ever since my brother's accident the least little thing and I'm going to die." Kagome looked Sean over, he was as hot as ever. His long black hair fell in front of his face and his crystal blue eyes sparkled. Sean looked past Kagome and saw Inuyasha. "Who's that?"

Kagome looked behind her and then got up to go drag Inuyasha farther into the room to the chair next to the one she had been sitting in. "This, is Inuyasha," She turned to Inuyasha "Inuyasha this is my friend Sean."

Inuyasha looked Sean over, the guy didn't seem to bad. "Hey." Inuyasha stated simply. "Sorry to see you're in this condition, but I guess it's better than being on the verge of death." Inuyasha joked.

Sean chuckled a response, and the three of them sat there chatting for a while totally oblivious to the events about to unfold.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hey man, listen. I just heard Sean is in the hospital. Some sort of accident, but word is you know who is there visiting him..."

"You serious?"

"Yeah man, she's there."

"Perfect. I think I'm going to go pay Sean a visit."

* * *

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom." Inuyasha said as he got up and walked out of the room. All was silent for a while until Sean finally broke it.

"So, Kagome, has Bruce called you any since you left?" Sean asked in concern.

"No, I never gave him the chance, the day I left him I blocked him for calling me." Kagome answered in a small voice. "I don't want to talk to him, I'm afraid if I do, I would go back to him."

"You know you can't do that." Sean smiled weakly. "Look as much as I want to talk, they have me on these drugs and well, I tired." Sean whispered.

"Don't worry about it, but I have to go as soon as Inuyasha gets back ok?"

"Ok," Sean stated as he drifted into sleep.

"Kagome..."

Kagome turned and froze. A pair of dark brown eyes captured hers as he walked towards her. He came up behind her, putting his hand softly on her shoulder. He bent down till his mouth was next to her ear. "Are you afraid, Kagome? Please don't be. I love you, you know that." Kagome stood up quickly and turned to face him.

"Get away from me Bruce..." She whispered.

He took another step towards her. "Kagome... why did you leave me?" His voice only moments ago, calm, was now filled with rage.

Inuyasha walked in just in time to see Bruce send a plate of food which had been Sean's lunch flying towards Kagome. She however couldn't duck in time and the plate's edge hit here just above her eyebrow. Blood began to trickle down.

Inuyasha felt rage seep throughout him. He quickly shut the door to Sean's room before anyone saw what was about to happen.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes turned from their beautiful gold to a blood red. His hands turned to claws and... was that... yeah, puppy ears popped out of the top of his head. He slowly walked towards Bruce.

"I'm about sick of you, and I don't even know you. All I know is you've hurt Kagome for the last time, do you understand what I'm saying?"Inuyasha said with a growl. Kagome watched as he pounded the living hell out of Bruce then turned back to normal. "If you EVER try to hurt Kagome again, I will kill you." Inuyasha stated simply. Then he turned to Kagome " Grab a few of those bandages on the counter top and let's go home."

Kagome walked silently behind him till they got to the car. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Kagome nearly screamed.

"Look, I didn't want to have to do that in front of you but I couldn't help it." Inuyasha stated simply. "I am a half demon, but there is nothing to worry about, I'm not going to hurt you. The only thing I ask is that you don't tell anyone." He took the bandages from Kagome and cleaned her cut then put one on it.

Kagome turned to him. "You don't have to worry about it. I'm not going to tell anyone. How do you live with it though?"

"Well, I don't know to tell you the truth. I rarely let my demon form show, and I have never let anyone see my demon form. Consider yourself lucky." Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

"Do you ever wish you were normal?" Kagome nearly whispered.

"Nah, I think it's cool. Don't you?"

"Yeah it's cool and all but what if you wanted to be normal?" Kagome asked him.

"Well every half demon like myself, has the choice at their eighteenth birthday, to accept or reject their demon blood. Should I choose to accept it, I become immortal, like my father, should I reject it, I become human like my mother." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Well have you chosen?" Kagome asked calmly, this was truly fascinating to her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I will accept it. It's my family heritage, I can't just discard it like my sister did. It would upset father too much." With that the subject was dropped.

**A/N: Ok there it was, not so great, I kinda rushed this out last minute but it is here none-the-less. Sorry its so short and sorry to hit you with Inuyasha's true identity from out of no where but...that's how I had it planned.Please review, the next chapter will be a bunch of writing from Kagome's journal so PLEASE review, and as always, keep the ideas flowing. Talk to ya later! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok so here's the deal, I am in a really big rush, so I'm just giving a shout out to all who reviewed last chapter, you know who you are, I always send you personal messages. This is a really short chapter, I know, but I have already started chapter 10 soooooo! I will have it posted by the end of the weekend hopefully. SOOOO… onto the chapter!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO DISCLAIMER ALL THE WORK IN THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO ME….. (DISCLAIMER-KAGOME'S NAME IN THE TITLE) BUT THAT'S ALL! Ok now that that is over… enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:Kagome's Journal**

(ok this is what Kagome was writing so intently the first day of school)

**_Long ago you stole me, you stole my heart, my sole, my body, you left me dead…_**

Late at night, as I let my sore body rest, my nasty bruises make themselves known.

Screaming for attention they are, I moan in pain.

You have done it again, battered me so.

Yet no objections crossed my lips, none were uttered.

Throughout the relentless beating, I send silent prayers for it to stop, I beg, plead, just for a moments rest, yet the thrashing continues.

I scream out as the wooden cane comes into contact with the bare skin on my back and legs, only to be received by another smack, this time harder.

My back and legs swollen, bruised, cut, and bleeding, you make your way towards my throat.

I smile inside.

Now I can rest.

You slip your hands around my throat till finally I drift into darkness, but even as I feel it wash over me, my mind thinks only one thing… always.

_"Though I cry and you continue._

_I beg, yet still._

_I plead, still nothing._

_I don't know what it takes._

_I don't know why._

_But you must think it right,_

_And for that…_

_I forgive you._

_For that I set you free._

_For I know not what makes you smile._

_But it is obviously not me._

_So as I fall into my sleep,_

_Now blind to the pain,_

_Know no matter what you do,_

_I will always love you."_

* * *

My heart grows still. My eyes dull. My vision blurs, for you are the only thing on my mind. My fear for you increases as the day wears by, and the anticipation for the moment known to come grows unbearable. I fight the tears which threaten to fall at the thought of the moment which lingers in front of me, hanging like a portrait to mock my being, my very existence and my tolerance for such an act. My skin burns at the sight of your hands, and when you move, even in the most inviting manner my body reacts in inappropriate ways, as though my body is no longer my body. I have no control over my own actions, I flinch at the slightest movement or sound.

This however is very unappealing to your taste, only decreasing the time of eruption, decreasing the time till my demise. I find myself unable to perform simple tasks, such as to speak the words I long to hear from my mouth, the words that would send your world flying.

Instead though I find myself flying through oblivion. My mind and thoughts clouded with a smoky substance which obscures the path which leads to my home. But after all what is a home, there is no appeal in the idea of a home to me. My life is lived on edge. I never know what road or path to take.

Perhaps this is what led me to follow my own demise. For I promise you, though he led me there I always had the option to leave, I however chose not to. For the path he chose looked all too appealing to me, though when the path turned up to be that of sure, sudden, and painful death, my mind made its decision. My mind told me leave, my heart told me stay.

Through this though, above all, I have learned to follow my mind, though many would say that is a mistake, I am clearly not them. I am myself, I am who I am and that is why I am here. That is why I find myself threatened with this knife, this knife he holds so intently. Intent on killing me? He is.

My life for his so called grief. This so called grief which I have paid for, for almost a year now.

**_My blood,_**

**_my flesh,_**

**_my tears,_**

**_my life,_**

all sacrifices in the payment of these grievances.

**_Sacrifices made in vain._**

Sacrifices which cut me down to nothing. I no longer exist, I'm dead to this world. I wander amongst the living a pace behind you, as always, and as you have me crawl on my knees in such a degrading manner, I wonder why everyone turns their head like they do. The only logical explanation is that either this behavior from the one I love is either totally acceptable, or I am non-existent . For my advantage, I chose the latter, for I would rather be amongst the walking dead than to have his behavior proven acceptable by all human kind, for his behavior was unacceptable, yet somehow, he made me think I deserved it.

A puppet master? He was. He played with my mind, made me feel like I had no true value. I believed I was nothing. I fell straight into his path, one which led straight to Hell.

His touch deadly, though not always so, became my primary fear. A simple embrace sent my mind into a panic mode. I would find it hard to breath, my eyes would mist over, whimpers could be heard from my mouth.

**_I had snapped._**

**_This was not me,_**

**_I do not fear…_**

**_but I did._**

I feared him, oh how I feared him. When he came near, I shook with it. He terrorized my dreams, each days deadly activities seemingly finding their way into my head. My time for rest was disturbed. I could not do anything without fear.

He was the predator I was his prey. I would die, he said, whether I liked it or not. The days he ordered me to stop breathing where the hardest, for you and I both know it is impossible to just stop breathing and yet he said it like it was nothing. I would obey, holding my breath as long as I could, knowing I would fail, for at any moment my lungs would take over my body and demand air from me.

I knew the moment that occurred I could expect more bruises and cuts.

Then came the faze of smothering, since I had failed to stop breathing on my own, I would be smothered by his hands with a pillow. He would smother me till I would pass out, at first when this nightly tradition was started I would fight it, but I soon learned I would come out of it better and less injured if I just lay back and take the abuse. Most of the time as I would black out I would find myself wishing to never wake up.

After he lost the fun of smothering me with pillows, he moved to drowning, when came the point that he would hold me under till I was nearly unconscious then take me out and beat me. All through this I would do nothing,

**_my place was silence,_**

if I let out a cry it would call for an extra beating. I instead sat

**_stone still and silent,_**

as tears would stream down my face. My life was over, I am now left empty. No emotions. Nothing. I am Nothing. Life gave up on me, so in return I have given up on life. I guess all in all, I sit by as life passes by, saying nothing, sitting stone still and silent, just like those days. This is what I am, what I have become, and it's all my fault.

* * *

My world is a dark and lonely one.

My life a waste thus far.

Though through my mind,

I explore you're beauty from afar.

I made myself a promise,

I'll never love again.

Yet with every breath I take,

I break that vow again.

Because every moment of everyday,

When my mind wanders in the dark,

Somehow it always finds its way,

Back into you heart.

So I should have never made that promise,

I knew I'd never keep,

Because every night,

And every day,

My heart belongs to you…

* * *

**A/N: Ok so that is chapter nine… again I know it is short, but that is all of the work I felt like typing from my notebook, more for later, ok? Now REVIEW! Cause next chapter is almost done, and it picks up where chapter eight left off. Again as always if you have any ideas you want to see on here, please let me know and I will do my best to incorporate them into my story! Talk to ya later! Byes! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so here is thanks to all of my recent reviewers of chapter nine! Empatheia , Kanna14, Horselady902001, and of course Sango for reviewing and editing! My reviewers are the reason I continue to write. Ok so on to chapter ten. Oh and by the way, I've been meaning to write this for some time now! Check out dolphinlady's story called Undetected** **it is really cool.**

**Disclaimer:Ok I don't own Inuyasha. But if I did... hehe... I'd be happy. **

**Chapter 10: The Secret Pt.2 and One Fun Night**

The day had worn by quickly. After the trip to the hospital and their encounter with Bruce, they had had a short band practice...

Inuyasha pulled up to his house where Koga, Shippou, and none other than Kikyo were waiting to start the practice. Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car and Kikyo stomped over to where Inuyasha was standing.

"Where have you been and why are you with her?" Kikyo sneered.

"Does it matter? We're here now so let's get this thing started." Inuyasha started to walk towards the band building with Koga and Shippou not far behind.

"You..." Kikyo whispered as she turned to Kagome. She pointed her finger in her face. "You remember what I told you..." Then Kikyo stalked off towards the building.

Kagome smirked and then followed.

As Kikyo and Kagome entered the building, everyone was on stage setting up. Inuyasha turned towards them. "By the way, Kikyo... you aren't with the band anymore."

Kikyo stood frozen in place. "Wha... Since when?" She stuttered as her fists flew up to her hips.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Since you became a cheating whore."

Shippou laughed. "In that case she was never part of the band."

Kikyo fumed. She turned towards Kagome. "You will pay for this."

"Kikyo, I'm not like you. I'm not going to sit back and lie to Inuyasha. You were stupid to ever believe that I would." Kikyo stomped her foot breaking the heel off ofone of her expensive shoes. She turned red, picked up the heel, and ran away.

Kagome burst out laughing only to be interrupted by Koga.  
"Great going Inuyasha. We all know she was a cheating whore, but now we need a keyboardist by next weekend who can play our songs."

Inuyasha's look of satisfaction turned to that of a dumbfound idiot as he realized what he had just done. "Shit... Damnit... Shit... uh..."

"Uh Inuyasha? How about Sango?" Kagome interrupted while laughing at Inuyasha's behavior. Inuyasha stared dumbly at her.

"Of course! Sango! Can you get her over her?"

"I think she is still at her parents, but I can try and call her." Kagome felt her pockets. '_Damnit_' "Inuyasha, do you have a phone I can use? I left my cell at home when I ran off this morning."

"Sure it's in the kitchen. Follow me." He led Kagome up to the back door of the house, leading them to the kitchen. As Kagome walked in Sesshomaru sat at the kitchen table eating pizza. Upon further examination, Kagome realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. She continued to stare as she walked, running right into Inuyasha who had stopped to show her where the phone was.

"Oh you like that huh? Well how about this?" Inuyasha ripped his shirt off and started flexing.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped out of his chair and ran over to Inuyasha. "Oh no you don't she's mine."

"Dream on Sesshomaru!"

**(A/N: Ok why don't we all dream on because this isn't happening! no matter how hot it is. I just couldn't resist lol. Now where was I?)**

She continued to stare as she walked, running right into Inuyasha who had stopped to show her where the phone was.

"Geez Kagome! Watch where your going. The phone is over there." Inuyasha stated pointing to the wall as he walked over to the refrigerator. '_He didn't even notice I was looking at Sesshomaru, he was too worried about getting food. Thank God guys love food._'

Sesshomaru finally looked up and saw Kagome. "Hello Kagome"

_'What the Hell? Is my brother talking to her? He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking... She better not say anything back... where the Hell is the leftover pizza?'_

"Hey Sesshomaru." She politely replied.

_'What the... she's talking to him?' _Inuyasha jerked his head up, which was buried deep in the refrigerator, causing him to hit his head on it.

Kagome turned at the sound and faced him as he retreated from the refrigerator. He was rubbing his head and muttering something.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?"

"He'll be fine. My brother has quite the hard head." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Inuyasha shot him a dirty look and Kagome turned back to the phone and dialed Sango's number. It rang a few times before she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango it's me."

"Kagome! Where are you? I got home and you weren't here, but you car was, and then when I called your cellphone it was here too. I'm worried about you."

"Oh, I'm at Inuyasha's, Sean got in an accident and his mom freaked me out so I had to go see him, then we ran into Bruce and Inuyasha beat the shit out of him, and now I'm..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... back up a second Inuyasha beat the shit out of Bruce? Do explain."

"There is nothing really to explain. Bruce came, Bruce yelled, Bruce cried." Kagome said with a laugh.

As Kagome talked to Sango, Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

**(A/N: Ok now the stuff in italics is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talking to each other. They have some sort of esp. get it?)**

_'What did you tell her?' _

_'Back off Sesshomaru, I told her nothing.'_

"Oh my God, did he really cry?" Sango asked as she laughed.

"No, but it would have been funny."

_'I beg to differ with you little brother, for you know when she was asked about it, she became tense.'_

_'That means nothing.'_

_'Ah, but it does.'_

_'Leave it alone, Sesshomaru.'_

_'You know, she is different.'_

_'Drop it.'_

_'I like her, she is useful.'_

_'You will not use her!' Inuyasha stomped over and sat next to his brother glaring at him._

_'She is like mother. Very powerful'_

"Yeah, so anyway Kikyo is out of the band and we need a keyboardist. What do you think?"

"Sure Kagome, no problem, it'd be fun."

"Great! Can you come now?"

"I'm on my way. See ya!"

"Ok, bye." Kagome hung up the phone and turned around. The brothers were staring at each other with rage. Or at least that is Inuyasha was staring with rage, Sesshomaru just looked smug. "Um, Inuyasha? Sango is on her way." Kagome walked over and stood next to him.

_'I'm warning you Sesshomaru, stay away from her.' _With that Inuyasha stood, put his hand on Kagome's back and led her out the door.

* * *

A tall figure walked through the door from the living room and into the kitchen. The man had long silver pulled back in a ponytail, his golden eyes showed interest in something, and he had a single red streak on each cheek.

_'Sesshomaru.'_

_'Yes father?'_

_'That girl with Inuyasha...'_

_'Yes, I know father.'_

_'She is very powerful, yet she has not yet discovered it.'_

_'She is useful, yes?'_

_'Yes, when the time comes. She reminds me of your mother...'_

_'Father?'_

_Yes, my son.'_

_'Inuyasha will not be pleased.'_

_'He knows it is our only hope.'_

_'And of the fate of mother? What should happen if history repeats itself?'_

_'We know more now than we did then, my son. This I hope Inuyasha realizes.'_

* * *

After a long band practice, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha went back to Sango and Miroku's house where Miroku had three packs of Smirnoff and two bottles of vodka waiting for everyone. The first couple of drinks went by quickly for everyone. Perhaps too quickly for Miroku who was already drunk off his ass. He had already decided to play with knives, but Sango had arrived at his rescue and taken them away from him. As Kagome finished her fourth vodka/Pepsi mix, everyone had a bright idea. So Kagome slowly sneaked out of the room and hid in the bathroom where she could hear everything that was happening.

"Miroku..." Sango said quietly.

"Yea?"

"Kagome's dead."

"What! NO! How! What happened?"

"You, you killed Kagome!" Sango lowered her head dramatically.

"What?" Miroku looked around. "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha glared at him angrily. "You killed her you son of a bitch!"

"Wha... wha...?" Miroku started to cry. "Kagome! Kagome where are you?"

"Stop it she's dead! You killed her." Sango yelled with tears in her eyes. Oh how she loved to be able to cry on demand.

"But how, I... I don't remember." Miroku stuttered.

"You remember when you decided to play with knives?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes, but... Kagome didn't take one."

"No but you did.!" Sango yelled accusingly. "You threw it and hit her in the head!" Sango took another drink from her glass.

"Where is she? I'm an EMT I can make her better!"

"It's too late Miroku! She's dead!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw his Smirnoff in the trash and opened another.

"Where, where is her body."

"I ditched it in the woods behind the house." Inuyasha muttered.

"What, what are we going to do?" Miroku panicked. He started running around the house and ran into the bathroom where Kagome was sitting on the floor laughing hysterically. "Kagome! You're alive!" and with that he walk back out into the living room, sat down, and began drinking again.

**A/N: OK so there is chapter 10! I am so excited! My reviews have raised beyond belief lately! I can't wait to hear more from you guys so please review and as always, if you have an idea feel free to drop it at anytime! Talk to ya next chapter! REVIEW! Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter 11. Thanks so much to all my old and new reviewers! I hope you like this chapter! I had someone ask if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had the same mother, well here is the deal, they do have the same mother in this fanfic, but Sesshomaru is still a full demon. I will explain this later on in the story. Ok, so this is a chapter with all of the other characters in the story, so not really a lot of Inu and Kags so… enjoy.**

**-I Started a new C2 and two new forums. If you would like to be a staff member for my new Inuyasha C2, tell me in your review, send me a P.M., or email me. And if your ever just bored drop a line in one of my forums, I enjoy talking to my readers! **

**Chapter 11: More Beginnings**

Sesshomaru woke Sunday morning and drove to the lake, where Rin sat on the dock staring at the water.

"I knew I would find you here." Sesshomaru stated as he walk up behind her.

Rin jumped and quickly put out her cigarette. "Sesshomaru, you scared me. Why do you always have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Rin it is not my fault you have poor senses." He looked at the remains of the cigarette in Rin's hand and shook his head. "You know I hate it when you smoke Rin."

"I know, I'm trying to quite Sesshomaru, I promise." Rin stared blankly as the waves rolled in from the other side of the lake. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"What are you going to do after you graduate?" Rin glanced over at him as he thought the question over. "I mean, am I ever going to see you again?"

"Rin, you are too young to worry about such things. You are a bright young girl. Look at you, you are fifteen, a sophomore and in senior classes. You have your entire future ahead of you. You can't be worrying about what I am going to do with mine." Sesshomaru whispered as he remembered the first day he had scene the girl. It had been almost a year now, he had been a junior then and she had been a freshman.

_Sesshomaru walked out of his fourth period class and to lunch. As he entered the lunch room he glanced around looking for an open table. He did not want to bother with people today, they would only end up pissing him off. Over in the corner, sat a girl with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She too had the same idea he had and sat alone. He thought about it for a few seconds and then walked over to her. _

"_Hello." He said in a low voice._

_She stared at him in awe. He was gorgeous, and he was talking to her? "Hey."_

"_Why are you sitting here?" _

"_Well, I just moved here." She had stated quite simply._

_Her simplicity perplexed him. Any other girl her would talk to would almost always stutter or turn red, they could never look him in the eye, no matter how long they had known him. But here sat this new girl, a young girl, the ones that are usually the most nervous, and yet she looked him straight in the eye, meeting his gaze evenly. After having a longer conversation, he discovered her parents had recently past away, and left her with her aunt who, to say the least, was not a very good role model, between her random flings with many guys and her drug problems. She would later tell him he had flown out of the darkness in her would and been her guiding light. _

"That's real easy for you to say Sesshomaru. I still have two years of school left and with you gone what am I going to do?" Rin turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I've come to the conclusion that everyone I love and care about leaves me and you're no different."

Sesshomaru stared at her with a smile on his face. "Are you saying you love me, Rin?"

"I'm saying that you are the only person I have, the only person I care about, and now you're gone, where does that leave me?" Rin whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to her and wiped the tear away with his thimb. "Rin, you disappoint me, I am not gone yet."

* * *

Koga woke with a start. As he looked around he finally realized where he was, Shippou's house. He looked at the beer cans scattered around the room as his head began to throb. "Uhhh…" He moaned as he rolled over and threw a pillow over his head. Shippou began to snore loudly. _'Man there's no way I'm going back to sleep now…' _He removed the pillow from his head and threw it at Shippou's. 

"Ugh… man what the Hell?" Shippou yelled as he sat up and glared at Koga who was on the floor.

The door to Shippou's room opened and revealed Ayame in a pair of shorts and a baggy T-shirt, her curly hair was messy, and she looked like she had just woken up.

"Shippou," She said as she looked around the room at the empty beer cans. "You better get this cleaned up before Mom gets home from her night shift." She turned to Koga was standing up and making his way towards the door. "Morning Koga." She said with a smile.

"Morning, Ayame." He grinned as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Damnit Koga! If you're gonna put the moves on my sister can ya take it out of my room, please?" Shippou screamed as he started collecting the beer cans and putting them in a trash bag to be put in the trunk of Koga's car.

"Sure thing buddy. Hey, Ayame, want to go to the living room?" and with that they disappeared from his room.

* * *

Kikyo stirred from her sleep. She reached out and pulled the man next to her closer. 

"Kikyo…"

"Yes, Love?" She answered just above a whisper.

"Have you decided to join me?"

"Yes, Love."

"Wonderful."

"I love you." She said almost pleadingly.

"I know you do, Kikyo."

"Don't you love me too?"

"Yes, I do Kikyo." He said as he stood and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" She said in a panic as she flung herself out of bed and threw a big T-shirt on.

"Stay here, I will be back for you soon." He stated simply as he walked out her door.

"But… Naraku!" She stared at the empty spot in the bed next to her that had not long ago contained him and frowned. _'Where is he going?'_

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so that is chapter 11. I hope you enjoy, because I wrote this in the middle of the night, lol. i know it is really short but I am rushed for time and I couldn't sleep if my life depended on it so I decided a short chapter is better than no chapter right? I think I have some issues, lol, let me rephrase that, I KNOW I have some issues. Well, I must go, I have to go get my friends for school and work, so I will talk to you all later! Byes! OH I almost forgot REVIEW! I'm so excited I hit 40! Let's try to make it 45? With as many of you as there are that shouldn't be too hard, and I refuse to update till then soooooooo talk to you at 45. K? K. Bye! Oh and sorry for mistakes, I didn't edit.I know I know, yell al you want, but I am in the middle of moving! Lol! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

-1**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter. I'm sorry if it took me longer to reply to your reviews than normal, but my internet quit working, and that kind of set me back four days. Sorry. Ok so here is chapter twelve, and by the way I am starting a new story, it isn't very unique but I have always loved the idea. It should be posted by the time this chapter is up…maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 12: Skip School**

Kagome sat in herroom staring at her mirror which hung on the wall. Her stereo sent a constant pulse through her room, causing her to sway back and forth with the music.

_**Give me the dust of my fathers,**_

_**Stand on the face of the ancients,**_

_**Bare the secrete flesh of time itself,**_

_**Follow me…**_

_**I've come so far, I'm behind again,**_

_**Follow me…**_

_**I wish so hard I'm there again,**_

_**Follow me… **_

_**All that I wanted were things I had before,**_

_**All that I needed, I never needed more, **_

_**All of my questions are answers to my sins,**_

_**And all of my endings are waiting to begin,**_

_**I know the way, but I falter,**_

_**Can't be afraid of my patience,**_

_**There's a sacred place Razel keeps safe,**_

_**Follow me… **_

_**I've seen so much I'm blind again,**_

_**Follow me…**_

_**I feel so bad I'm alive again,**_

_**Follow me…**_

_**All that I wanted were things I had before,**_

_**All that I needed, I never needed more, **_

_**All of my questions are answers to my sins,**_

_**And all of my endings are waiting to begin…**_

Kagome let her mind carry her away as she remembered the last time she had been listening to the song.

_His room was dark. She lay on the floor, her arms and legs sore, and blood trickled from her lip. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to face him. He stared deeply into her eyes before taking a deep breath and spitting in her face. Kagome flinched and let the tears flow. Of all things that had hurt the most, his disrespect for her hurt more than anything, more than any pain. He dragged her over to his full length mirror. He turned her to face it and placed his face next to her ear._

"_You are no one." He whispered in her ear. "You are a piece of trash. Look at you, your pathetic. Ugly. Ridiculous. You… are… no one." _

_Kagome glared at her reflection with hatred. He was right, she was hideous. She looked dead. Her face was pale, her cheeks and eyes bright red from crying, her hair looked like a rats nest. Her lips crusted with blood just added to her "beauty." _

"_Say it…" He whispered to her again. "Say it, say I am nothing." Kagome remained silent. "SAY IT!" He screamed in her ear as he slapped her in the back of the head. _

"_I am nothing." She whispered._

"_Louder!"_

"_I am nothing."_

"_Again." _

"_I am nothing!"_

"_That's right you little bitch." He threw her on the floor and then walked away._

Kagome came back to the present and looked in the mirror. "I am nothing…" She whispered as she fell backwards onto her bed and drifted into sleep.

Sango stood in front of her mirror and stared at her reflection. Miroku came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you baby." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too sweetheart."She turned around and threw her arms around his neck giving him a long passionate kiss.

"When are we going to get married?" He asked her as she turned away and started brushing her hair.

"Soon Miroku, soon." Sango answered as she started to apply facial cream. "I want to graduate first so it will be this summer."

"Well how about in June?" Miroku questioned.

Sango turned to him and smiled. "I love you, June sounds great."

"Where do you want to have it?" He asked with a smile.

Sango stared off into the distance with a dreamy look in her face. "Mmm…" She smiled. "Outside, I will have a white dress," She looked up at him seriously "But it has to be poofy at the bottom" She stared off again dreamily. "It will be so beautiful."

"Well if you want to have it outside, then how about my grandparents house? The have a beautiful yard…" Miroku suggested as he climbed into bed.

"Yeah… sounds nice. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sango walked over to the bed and climbed in too. "We have plenty of time to worry about the wedding. I'm exhausted." She laid her head on the pillow and was soon overcome by sleep.

Kagome woke in the morning and prepared for school. She didn't know what she should expect today, especially after her little run in with Kikyo a few days before. Kagome laughed. It had been worth it. She took a moment and remembered how Inuyasha had looked that day when he had revealed his demon self. _'Soon he will be faced with the decision to accept his demon blood and become a full demon, or to become human… poor Inuyasha… wait Sesshomaru, he is at least eighteen, that means he has already made his decision… I wonder what it was.' _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her window. She turned around and saw Inuyasha crouched on her windowsill.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome ran over to her window, opened it, and Inuyasha jumped through. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha walked towards. "I was thinking about you this morning and decided I would come over and see what was up… I just had a feeling something was wrong."

"Oh is that part of your…" Kagome made dog ears on her head with her hands.

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah… I guess you could say that."

Inuyasha stared at her. He had not realized what she was wearing before but now he realized he had caught her before she had changed out of the clothes she had been sleeping in the night before. She wore a tight midriff shirt and short shorts. Her hair, which she had failed to do anything with yet, fell around her shoulders in soft waves. _'She is beautiful.' _

Kagome realized he was staring at her and suddenly she became very self-conscious. A blush slowly enveloped her cheeks. They stood silent for a moment before Inuyasha finally broke it. "Hey Kagome…"

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned away quickly.

"You want to skip school with me today?" Inuyasha asked with a grin.

She turned towards him playfully. "Skip school? Inuyasha, I don't know if I can do that… I mean… it's just… breaking the rules… what would you're mother think?"

Inuyasha's grin faded and he turned away from her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome walked up behind him. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding, I thought you knew…"

'_Mother… I can't let them use Kagome the way they used mother…' _"It's ok Kagome, don't worry. So do you want to? We will go to the beach or something…"

Kagome smiled. "Of course. Just let me get dressed."

"Ok." Inuyasha stood where he was.

Kagome playfully smacked him in the chest. "Leave."

"Fine…" Inuyasha frowned. "I feel so unloved…" He walked over to her door and left.

Kagome dug through her dresser for her black two piece bathing suit and put it on under a black tank top and short black skirt with fishnets. She put on some dark eyeliner, slipped on her black skating shoes, and then walked out of her room.

Inuyasha walked down the stairs and into the living room. Miroku and Sango stopped what they were doing and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Umm, good morning Inuyasha…" Miroku grinned slightly. "I'm guessing you slept well last night."

Inuyasha stared confused. "Um, yeah I did."

"Didn't take you long to zoom in on Kagome did it?" Sango giggled.

'_Shit! They think I stayed here with Kagome last night… what should I say? I can't just tell them I jumped up to her second story window, I guess I have to go along with it.'_

"We didn't do anything… she was just upset and I stayed with her because it was so late… and I didn't want her driving…" _'Good_ _thing I didn't drive here this morning..' _

Kagome walked into the room. _'Oh… they think… oh well…' _

"Good morning Kagome…" Sango cooed.

"Good morning Sango." Kagome smiled.

"You ready to go to school?" Sango questioned.

"Um, actually I'm not going today. I'm going to the beach… with Inuyasha." Kagome walked to the kitchen to avoid any further conversation about the subject. When she came back out Miroku was gone for work and Sango was gone for school.

"Well if we are going to get to the beach, we better get going." Inuyasha commented. Kagome grabbed her keys and they hit the road.

Rin stood outside her house waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive. He was already twenty minutes late and she was getting aggravated. _'It's not like Sesshomaru to be late… maybe something is wrong. Maybe I should just start walking…' _Rin made up her mind and started to walk the five miles to her school. She would be major late but the way things were going she was already late. _'I knew he would leave me…' _She hung her head and let a tear roll down her cheek.

Sesshomaru stood in his kitchen getting ready to leave to pick up Rin and go to school when he felt a presence enter the room.

"_Sesshomaru."_

"_Yes father?" _

"_That girl you hang around."_

"_What of her?" _

"_If you are not careful she will be pulled into this mess…"_

"_I will not let anything harm her Father."_

"_You care for her do you not?"_

"…" Sesshomaru remained silent.

"_She is human! And not a special one either… she can not withstand the force of what will come."_

"_She is not ordinary Father… she is special to me." _

"_Bring her here to me… I will determine her worthiness, until then do not hang around her, or I will take matters into my own hands. Understood?" _

"_Yes, Father."_

His father left the room. Rin would surely be upset with him. _'Curse him… I'm so sorry Rin. Please forgive me…' _

Kagome and Inuyasha reached the beach at around noon. There was barely anyone there, which excited them. They hated large crowds. Kagome took of her shirt, skirt, and fishnets off leaving her in her two piece. Inuyasha took of his shirt and pants leaving him in his swimming trunks. Kagome took off running towards the water with Inuyasha close behind her. When she reached the shore, she sat in the shallow water letting the small waves rush over her. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"It's so nice here. I'm glad you invited me Inuyasha." She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha sitting next to her. "Yeah well now Miroku and Sango thin we have something going on…"

"I'm sorry."

"What? Don' be, I don't mind."

"Um, Inuyasha? About you being a half demon… what do you do when you become a full demon?"

"It's had to explain, but in order to remain like I am now, I mean to look the same when I become a full demon, I must find a counter part by my nineteenth birthday, a year after I make the choice."

"What is the counter part?" Kagome asked with interest.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about." Inuyasha turned away from her.

Kagome stood and started to walk out farther into the water. She walked until her shoulders were even with the water then turned to look at Inuyasha. _'Something is wrong with him. I just don't know what. I wish I could tell.' _Kagome thought for a moment.

Inuyasha stood and walked towards Kagome. Once he came to be even with her in the water, he stared intently into her eyes. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He felt the need to protect her, a need he had never felt towards anyone before. He smiled at her then leaned forward. Kagome looked on confused. Inuyasha got closer and closer till finally picked her up into his arms and threw her into the water.

Kagome traveled under a few feet then resurfaced. "Inuyasha! I'm going to kill you!" Kagome laughed as she swam after him towards the shore.

Rin sat alone at lunch. The spot which normally contained Sesshomaru was empty. She had been there for ten minutes already. She had seen him in the hallway earlier that day and told herself that he had just had something he had to do that morning and that was why he hadn't picked her up. But now he hadn't even shown up for lunch. _'Why is he doing this?' _Rin laid her head on the table till she felt a presence around her. She picked up her head and saw Sesshomaru pass by her throwing a piece of paper on her table. Rin picked it up and opened it.

_Rin,_

_I have something I must discuss with you. Meet me after school at the lake 3:30. I am so sorry about this morning, but I do have good reasoning. I hope will come. -Sesshomaru._

**And know for your reading pleasure, a little thing called an RPG me and my friends makeup when we are sitting in class with nothing to do (other than pay attention but who does that anyways? Lol) WARNING BAD LANGUAGE!**

Kagome: Blah, blah, blah….

Rin: Kagome, have you been doing those black pills again? Cause if you are that is shameful!

Kagome: Oh Rin, you act so innocent! You should scold me not for doing pills when you yourself are doing a certain fluffy demon.

Rin: What? Who told you that? (grasps her notebook hard) Did Inuyasha tell you that? He is completely oblivious… we are not doing each other. We are making love!

Kagome: What! Inuyasha! And YOU! I was talking about Sesshomaru! (looks pissed) INUYASHA! SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: (falls from random tree) Damnit!

Miroku: And you all thought _I_ was the pervert!

Rin: No, I um… meant, I thought Inuyasha told you 'bout me and Sesshomaru… um…

Inuyasha: God Kagome! Next time let her fucking finish!

Kagome: Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. (Kagome gets an evil look on her face) RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU"VE DONE INUYASHA!

(Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Kikyo all raise their hands. Naraku pops out of a random bush and raises his hand too. Inuyasha turns bright red and falls over)

Kagome: INUYASHA! I thought you were an Inu Youkai! You are supposed to be faithful and mate for life!

Inuyasha: But I am also half human too… I have needs…

Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!

**A/N: K! That'sit for this chapter! Sorry for any errors! I didn't want to edit it! Sorry... anyways please check out my new story it is called Let the Past Become My Future. Talk to ya later! Please REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Hey** **thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if I didn't reply to your review like I normally do. My computer has been down for almost a week and a half now and the only way I have been able to get online is by a slow dial up connection on a very slow computer... so hopefully things are back up and running officially now. Ok so here is chapter thirteen sorry but it is SUPER SHORT! Special thanks to those who read and reviewed my new story too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 13: Dream World**

Rin walked to the lake after school let out to wait for Sesshomaru. _'What could he want to ask me?' _As she neared the dock, she saw him already standing there. His hair blew in the wind, dancing around him. As she came closer to him he turned around and looked at her with a serious smile.

"You came..."

"Why wouldn't I come?" She asked shocked.

"I was afraid my actions today had upset you..." His smile softened.

"I am upset... but I am loyal... you asked me to come. Why would I deny you that?" Rin whispered.

"You are loyal, yet you don't belong to me... such loyalty proves you worthy..." He said more to himself than to her.

"Wha...? Sesshomaru, sometimes you confuse me. What did you want to talk to me about?" Rin asked trying to shake off what he had just said.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his car. "I need to talk to you at my house."

Rin froze. "But... I've never been to your house... are you sure your father won't mind? You said he didn't like company..."

"Never mind what I said. He has requested your company."

_'His family is so strange...'_

Once they arrived at his house they entered the living room where Sesshomaru's father sat waiting. Sesshomaru and Rin crossed the room and sat on the couch next to the chair his father sat in. Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered in Rin's ear, "Do not speak to him unless spoken to. Nod only in acknowledgment."

Sesshomaru looked towards his father. "Father, this is Rin..."

"Hello, Rin." Rin bowed her head.

"Look into my eyes, child."

Rin raised her head and gazed into his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. He was even more beautiful that Sesshomaru. She was mesmerized. Though the markings on his face brought curiosity to her, she had no time to question it, for she felt as if he could almost read her mind.

"Hmmm..." He gazed at her intently.

_'Sesshomaru.'_

_'Yes Father?'_

_'She is special in some ways, though it is my belief she would never survive.'_

_'But she is worthy?'_

_'Yes Sesshomaru, she is pure. A virgin. She is pure of heart. She is good. I am proud of you.'_

Sesshomaru nodded his head. _'Thank you, Father._'

"Rin," His father spoke. "You are a very kind, pure soul. You care for my son very much do you not?"

Rin blushed. What had Sesshomaru told his father? "Yes sir, I do."

"Very nice. I hope I see you again soon." He stood, walked across the room, and ascended the stairs.

_'How strange... what was up with that?' _Rin was more confused now than she had ever been.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha lay on the beach as the sun began to set. 

"Kagome?" Inuyasha waited for her to respond but when she didn't, Inuyasha sat forward and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and soft, short breaths escaped through her lips. _'She's asleep' _Inuyasha got up and then picked her up. As he cradled her bridal style, she cuddled in closer to his chest making Inuyasha smile.

* * *

Kagome found herself trapped in her dream again. 

_The world around her was engulfed in a pale red light. All around her people in white cloth walked in a hurried pace, some running. Mothers were screaming to their children, children were crying for their mothers. They rushed by Kagome in a blur of colors, none of them standing out, just their voices heard. "You must help us." A teen-aged girl appeared infront of her, she wore royal robes and a headpiece, she had a cresent moon on her forehead. Suddenly a sword was stabbed through her stomach. The girl let out a breath of air and her eyes grew big for a second before they slowly shut. The man behind her laughed then threw her body from his sword. The girl fell to the ground, her blood flowed from her like a river through the sandy earth. The man looked at her and laughed again. Shadows covered his face, she could not see him clearly. She only heard his voice. "You will not interfere! You caused this. It is all you." With that he raised his sword and stabbed her through the heart._

Kagome screamed.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha looked at her with concern as he was stopped at a light.

Kagome clutched her heart, she could still feel the pain. It was supposed to be a dream. Why could she still feel it? _'Calm down... deep breath.' _Why had the dream changed? After sixteen years why change now?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again. "Are you ok?"

Kagome shook her head. "I, uh, I had a nightmare... but I can still feel the pain from it..."

_'Her powers... she must be having visions...' _Inuyasha took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. Just take deep breaths. You will be fine."

_'Oh Kagome, how can I keep you out of this?'_

**A/N: Ok so that is chapter 13 I hope you liked it. Sorry it was short now for a little RPG fun... ok just so you know characters in this story are Kagomeme, SangoChelsea, RinLely.**

Sango:What the hell is on her purse?

Inuyasha: (licks her purse) Oh gross!

Kagome: What is it?

Rin: (walks in) Sango why are you licking my purse... (looks at purse) Holy Shit what is that?

Sango: I didn't lick it.

Inuyasha: Why are you calling me Sango?

Sango: I don't look like that...

Kagome: (freaking out jumping up and down) WHAT IS ON THE PURSE!

Inuyasha: Calm down Kagome...

Kagome: But... I'm... on little black pills. (looks sick) UH! I think I'm gonna throw up!

Sesshomaru:(Walks in and looks at purse) Whoa! Who has been screwing with Naraku?

Kagome: Huh... oh... OH! Someone screwed Naraku and that is his goo!

Rin: (depressed) Great I have Naraku spunk on my purse...

Sesshomaru: And how exactly did this happen?

Rin: Kikyo... fucking slut...

Sango: Haha. Is your purse going to have a bunch of Naraku babies?

Kagome: Naraku incarnation!

Inuyasha: Not if I can help it! (scratches the purse vigorously)

Kagome: Kill it! Kill it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kikyo: (skips in) I'm having baby! I'm having a baby! (stops and looks at everyone) What!

Kagome: EW! (scrunches up face) She had a Naraku baby in her... (sticks out tongue like she tasted something bad)

Inuyasha: But you're dead. How can you have a baby?

Kikyo: Shut up! I have baby!

Rin: My poor purse; spunked on, scratched, and it can't reproduce...

Kikyo: I have a baby (walks out smiling)

Inuyasha: Great now we have Naraku's spawn walking around.

Sesshomaru: I say we hunt it down and destroy it!

Inuyasha: I agree!

Rin: You can't kill an innocent baby!

Sango: I can if it is a nasty thing like Miroku... I mean Naraku.

Miroku: (looks at Sango intently)

Sesshomaru: I didn't know Monks could do that!

Kagome: Technically he does it with Sango what he wants.

Sango: (turns red) I never!

Kagome: That's not what you told me! (laughs evilly)

Sango: That's it! (grabs tube of black pills and throws them out the window) NO MORE FOR YOU!

Kagome: NO! (cries)

Rin: That's not fair I didn't get any!

Sesshomaru: Here take this. (hands her a pill)

Rin: Ok... (consumes it quickly)

Inuyasha: What is it?

Sesshomaru:Ummm... (smile sneakily)

Rin: Lets go to Arbys!

Sango: (stuffing her face like crazy) yum... beef...

Miroku: Don't tell me you're pregnant too?

Sango: Maybe I don't know... Oh are you gonna eat your fries?

Kagome: (In corner by herself) My... pills...

**A/N: Ok so that is that! Talk to ya next chapter! Until then! Byes! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for my last chapter! Horselady902001, Sango, dolphinlady, Kurio, MeiunTenshi, and Empatheia.**

**Disc: I dont own Inuyasha!**

**Ch. 14: It Ends?**

Ayame and Koga drove to the lake, where they sat looking at the still water. Koga wore a pair of black pants, a black Metallica shirt, and a leather jacket. Ayame wore a pair of tight fitting jeans, a lacy pink spaghetti strap shirt, and a long sleeve brown sweater over it. Her red hair was straightened, and her face seemed to brighten as she smiled at him.

_'Damnit! Why do I feel so different about her... could it be that maybe she is the one...'_

"Koga?" Her soft voice called to him.

"Yeah..." _'She is so fragile, could she possibly maintain the change?'_

"Koga, what's wrong? What are you thinking about?" Her voice was laced with worry and sounded so beautiful to him. But it broke his heart that she worried about him. He had not been able to open his soul to her, out of fear of losing her. He knew it upset her that he was not being honest, but he just could not help it. The truth was too much for her to handle. "Nothing is wrong, Ayame. I'm fine."

"Koga... we have been dating for a year now... you never tell me anything." She sniffled a little bit and her voice began to crack. "Don't you care about me? Don't you care about how I feel, or what i want to know?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ayame it's not like that..." Koga began.

"Oh really Koga? Then tell me what is it like? If it's not like that then tell me what I want to hear." Ayame was angry now and she sat staring at him, her eyes filled with pain, hoping he would say something to make things right.

All Koga want to do was say something to make things right, but saying that something, risked his everything, her.

Koga remained silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought..." She took a deep breath. "Will you please take me home now?"

Koga sighed and started his car. They rode in silence until they reached her house. Koga did not know what to say so he turned to her. Her eyes were sad and her beautiful lips were set in a frown. Koga got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Koga," She whispered as tears trickled from her eyes. "I can't keep doing this with you..." She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "We should take a break..."

"But..." Koga started to interject but Ayame interrupted him.

"Shhh..." She placed her index finger over his lips. "Just until you can open up to me. When you are ready for this relationship, you'll know where to find me. I'll be here waiting for you." She took off her seatbelt and got out of the car, leaving Koga behind to stare at her retreating shadow.

* * *

Kagome laid down to go to sleep. Her dreams the night before had been horrible and she only hoped that they would be better tonight.

_Inuyasha laid the sleeping Kagome down in her bed and covered her up. Kagome stirred from her sleep. "Inuyasha..." _

"_Yes Kagome?"_

"_Thank you for being there..." She whispered._

"_No problem Kagome. Anytime you need me I'm just a call away..." _

Kagome smiled. At least the night had ended well. She sighed and positioned herself under the covers. Her clock read 8:00 pm. _Why am I so tired? _The words echoed in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_He was there, and this time her had a sword, though the blade was not exposed it was still it its sheath. Kagome coward with fear in the corner of his room. She rolled herself into a little ball and tried desperately to cover her head, though the attempt was a failed one. "Bruce, please don't hit me... I love you." She whispered before the sword came into contact with the back of her head knocking her out. _

_She awakened on his bed, he was lying next to her nuzzled in close. There were fresh tear marks on his face, and cut marks on his arms. He had once again gone off the edge over what he had done to her. She slowly stood, waiting for the dizziness to pass, and walked to the bathroom for bandages. She walked back into the room and knelt next to him. _

"_What are you doing?" His voice came at her gruffly._

"_Bandaging your arms, they will get infected." She whispered to him._

"_I never asked for your help."_ _He replied with a hint of anger but no protest._

"_You'll never have too." She told him as a single tear rolled down her cheek._

_After she bandaged his wounds, she climbed into the bed with him and held him close to her. She drew her hand up to his hair and began to run her hands lovingly through it. She brought her other hand up to his cheek and began to run her fingers across it. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss before he woke up and pulled her down next to him, covering her in kisses.

* * *

_

Kagome sat up quickly in bed as tears streamed down her face. Her breath was heavy and she was sweating profusely. She sat there trying to catch her breath and looked at her clock, 11:30. She sighed heavily and walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel for a shower. As she let the water run over her body she began to sing the only words that seemed true to her.

**I don't ever want to feel...**

**Like I did that day...**

**Take me to the place I love...**

**Take me all the way...**

She finished her shower and went back to her room. It was only midnight, but Kagome knew she was not getting back to sleep, so she turned on her TV and flipped through the channels.

* * *

Koga arrived at Inuyasha's house at 9:00. He turned off his car and rested his head on his steering wheel.

"Come in the house fool." He heard Sesshomaru say as he walked by Koga's car.

Koga raised his head and followed Sesshomaru into the house. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their father all sat around the living room staring at one another.

The Great Youkai Lord raised his head and looked at Koga. _'So Koga, how does you're journey treat you?'_

_'Poorly Sir, I feel that I may fail...' _

_'Failure is not a word we accept. You will do no such thing.'_

Inuyasha looked toward Koga. _'Why the long face, Koga?'_

_'Ayame. She wants me to open up to her, but I know she is too weak to accept the change. Yet, I don't want to lose her... I won't let myself lose her.'_

Sesshomaru glared at them all. _'We need the girl, Kagome. She is so strong... she must know about the ancient times... she must be our link.'_

Inuyasha growled at him. _'Don't you bring her into this, you bastard!'_

Sesshomaru balled his fists up and began to charge at Inuyasha. _'Don't talk back to me! We meed her! She is the only way to defeat this and you know it. We will all die without her!' _

_'SILENCE!' _They all froze at their Lord's command. _'She is not even ready yet. However, when the time comes Inuyasha, she will be used, but I will allow you to be her guide.' _

Koga starred in silence at what was going on before him. They wanted to use Kagome, he thought she was strong, but obviously she was stronger than her had originally noted.

Kikyo stood next to Naraku. "Kikyo, my love?"

"Yes Naraku?"

"I need you to do something."

"Anything."

"Kagome..."

"What about her?"

"Kill Kagome, get rid of her."

Kikyo froze. Had any other person asked her to do such a thing, she would have laughed at them, but this man. He was strange. He appeared in town out of no where. He gave her chills. But moreover, he seemed to have her under a trance. She could not deny him anything he asked. "Kill Kagome?" Her voice shook.

"Yes, Kikyo, love, kill her."

"Yes, Naraku. I will kill Kagome."

**A/N: Ok so know for my little RPG. (some have said it is not an RPG because it is not a game, however, it is an RPG because it is a game between my friends and me that we play in class sooo on with it!)**

Kagome: Peace it but a shadow of death!

Rin: (Laughs uncontrolably) God! Pills are Pimp!

Sango: Why did you guys talk me into this during school?

Kagome: Cuz! PILLS Rocks!

Inuyasha: (Rubs his ears and grins) Kagome that feels good...

Kagome: Uh... I'm not doing anything.

Inuyasha: Ummm... oh (begins to laugh)

Dr. Loyd (our teacher at the time we were doing this): Rin? Inuyasha? What the fuck? (Yes our teacher would say this he is awesome lol) Kagome stop rubbing Sesshomaru... are you on anything?

Rin: Nope... I just had a chocolate bar this big (Stretches arms as far out as they will go to show the size)

Dr. Loyd: Ok, just get busy.

Kagome: Ummm... don't we have a battle later?

Inuyasha: We are on something and it is called PILLS!

Sesshomaru: What kind of battle are we talking about Kagome... huh? (winks at her)

Inuyasha: (Grabs Tesusaiga) Your dead! (Hits Sesshy over the head with it still in its sheath)

Kagome: Ahh!

Rin: Shhhh! (pets Sesshomaru's hair)

Sesshomaru: What the fuck? (punches him)

Inuyasha: (laughs uncontrollably)

Rin: It's ok calm down. (pets sesshomaru)

Sango: where is that sexy monk of mine?

Kikyo: (walks in and grabs Inuyasha)

Kagome: Nuh uh! No way! (grabs bow and arrow and shoots Kikyo in the head)

Kikyo: (to Inuyasha) Pardon me for a minute. (pulls arrow out of head, turns to Kagome, grabs bow, and shoots it at Kagome, missing her.)

Kagome: Haha! You missed!

Kikyo: No I didn't!

Kagome: huh?

(They turn around to see the secret stash of liquor all over the floor)

Rin: Fuckin' Kikyo... He doesn't want you! Leave! (turns and sits on Sesshomaru's lap)

Inuyasha: I'll be right back (walks to Kikyo pulls out sword and stabs her in the stomach)

Everyone: YAY!

Kagome: She is dead!

Rin: Aw... she is still alive!

Kikyo: Damn... (Kagome stabs her but she doesn't die)

Inuyasha: Le's go home. Screw fourth period, I feel sick.

Sesshomaru: Ok. (they all stand to leave)

Kagome: NOT UNTIL SHE DIES! (rushes Kikyo with a knife and stabs her twenty time. Kikyo jumps back up)

Kikyo: I'm back!

Kagome: DIE!(Stabs her and slams her head into a desk splattering her brains, Kikyo falls) Finally she's...

Kikyo: (jumps up) Not yet...

Kagome: Why won't she stay dead?

Inuyasha: Kikyo! I hate you! Die!

Kikyo: (Falls to the floor dead)

Sesshomaru: (leaves the class)

Rin: Ok bitches let's go.

Kagome: Make them go away!

Rin: Kagome, you're crazy!

Kagome: AHHH! (runs and jumps out the window)

Sango: (to us)Where is Miroku? Put him in the story already!

Miroku: (comes out of closet with Naraku) That was nice...

Naraku: yeah...

Sango: never mind... (under breath) I hate you guys.

Rin: Uh... I feel sick.

(All turn to leave)

Sesshomaru: (runs back in from outside) AHHH! Run there is killer cabbage!

Rin: Sesshomaru! Don't die! God, I'm never taking those pills again!

Cabbage: (runs through)

Kagome: (chasing cabbage) Come back I'm hungry!

**A/N: thanks for reviewing! Talk to ya later! Byes!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers out there. **

**Disc: I don't own Inuyasha! And the song belongs to Oleander.**

**Chapter 15: Twisted Plans**

Kagome glanced at her clock; it was only five thirty in the morning. She still had not gotten back to sleep; her thoughts of Bruce still plagued her, leaving her mind restless. She sighed and walked to her guitar stand, grabbed her acoustic guitar, and sat down on her bed. She played the intro to a song, starting soft, touching her fingers to the strings and plucking them gently. Here mind thought only of him.

**It's the reason for my pain  
In a season to celebrate**

'_you're the reason…'_

**  
I don't wanna be full of hate  
for anybody, but it's too late**

'_You're the reason I'm like this...'_

everyone has been in my face  
telling me that I'm a disgrace

'_Espescially you… of all people you…'_

**  
showing me things that I must face  
telling me that they need their space**

'_Did you ever really want me there?'_

**  
I cant' love you anymore  
I'm scared of the sound of it**

'_I'm scared of you…'_

It's the reason why I'm down  
I'm beaten been pushed around

'_Why did you treat me like that?'_

**  
hit the ceiling without a sound  
everyone I know considers me a clown**

'_To you, was I only a joke?'_

I can't love you anymore  
I'm scared of the sound of it

Kagome pushed her feelings into the words, her grip on the guitar became stronger, her fingers strumming it harder and harder. Tears sprang to her eyes, she would not let him continue to control her, not when he was gone… not when she had gone so far to get away…

**  
I can't love you anymore  
I just wanted more**

**  
'**_I won't let myself..'_

**  
I can't love you anymore  
scared of the sound of it  
I just wanted more**

'_I only wanted you love… nothing more.'_

It's the reason why I'm here

Inuyasha sat outside Kagome's window in a tree, listening to her sad song. He lowered his head as he heard her voice waver. The scent of fresh tears traveled through her window. He sighed, all he wanted to do was jump through her window and comfort her, but he could not let himself get close her. He did not want to put her through any pain. Especially the pain that would be soon to come if he did not find a way to keep his father and brother away from her.

"Lord Naraku." A voice called from the darkness.

"What do you want why do you bother me?" Naraku sat alone in his home, waiting for Kikyo to return.

"The young Kagome…"

"What about her?" Most anger left Naraku's voice at the mention of her.

"Would it not be better if we could turn her path rather than killing her?"

"What do you mean?" Naraku was getting interested, but he was not quite sure where his minion was going with this.

"Let us get her to work with us, against her friends."

"I see what you mean…" Naraku thought deeply. "How could this be done?"

"Cause the girl pain, mental pain, I have some information that might be of some help…" The man paused for a long time. "If we can hurt her enough, then have me come to her rescue, we may be able to waver her path… turn her evil…"

Naraku grinned. "You have a great mind, boy…" Naraku stood from his chair and called into the next room. "Kikyo!"

Kikyo came running to Naraku and fell at his feet. "Yes Naraku?"

"I leave you in this man's order. Do as he says. The plan has changed. We will no longer be killing Kagome. Listen to him." Naraku turned to the him. "Touch Kikyo in any way, and I will kill you. She is mine. Understood?"

The young man nodded his head. "Yes Sir."

Naraku smiled. "Kikyo."

She stood and looked at him.

Naraku smiled at her and gave her a passionate kiss. Then turned back to the young man. "Get to work Hojo."

Sango walked out the front door alone, got into her car, and dorve to school. Miroku had left for work and Kagome was in her room. She had not come down all morning and when Sango had gone up to her room to tell her she was leaving, she had heard muffled crying. _'I wish I could help her but I don't know how...' _She thought of everything Kagome had been through and tears began to form in eyes. She pulled into the school parking lot and spotted Rin in Sesshomaru's car a few parking spots away. She jumped out of her car, jogged to Sesshomaru's, and knocked on Rin's window. "Hey Rin!"

Rin jumped in her seat and looked out the window, smiled and rolled it down. "Hey girl!" She looked behind Sango. "Where is Kagome?"

"Oh, she is at home. She seemed really upset today… I don't know what is going on…" Sango frowned and looked around the parking lot letting her eyes rest on two people not too far away. "Hey Rin… since when do Kikyo and Hojo hang out?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders and brushed off the question. " I don't know… but hey, um…" She nodded her head towards Sesshomaru who was sitting waiting for Rin to finish talking.

Sango winked at her. "Got ya…" She turned to leave and shouted a goodbye over her shoulder.

Kagome's phone rang and she absent mindedly picked it up without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Kagome? Is that you?" The familiar voice called to her over the line.

"B… Bruce? What…" Kagome was at a loss for words. '_How did he get my number?_'

"Shhhh… I just wanted to call and tell you I was sorry. I love you… and I wanted to thank you… thank you for loving me…" His voice was soft.

Kagome was shocked, what was going on? "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Her voice shook.

"Because I want you back." He stated simply.

"Well I'm not coming back… Goodbye…." She hung up her phone before it dropped from her trembling hands.

**And now an RPG straight from me and chelsea!**

Sango: (imagines herself on a great beautiful beach surrounded by hunters you know the ones from Halo, if not they are HUGE guys that kill you with big grenade launchers)

Kagome: Hey Sango!

Sango: (Jumps and shoots her in the face with her paint ball gun) Man I wish I could Shoot Mr. Cox in the face with a paint ball gun!

Geanie: (from Aladin pops out of no where) Your wish is my command. ( Mr. Cox appears out of a large cloud of smoke.)

Sango: Hell yes! (turns to Geanie) Wait a minute... where did you come from?

Geanie: I came from inside your paint ball gun. You rubbed I came.

Sango: (Looks blankly at his rubbed remark) Does this mean I still get two more wishes cause if so I know the perfect wish.

Geanie: Yes... you still have two wishes, but first you musts finish this wish.

Kagome: Wait me next! I want a wish... hmmm... I wish KIKYO WAS DEAD!

Sango: Kagome! You are supposed to be a priestess, ya know all gently and stuff, not demented!(Shoots Mr. Cox repeatedly in the face with her paintball gun.)

Kagome: I never chose to be a priestess so I can do whatever I want... anyways... after she is out of my way... I wish Inuyasha would love me... and then...

Miroku: (gropes Kagome's butt)

Kagome: (Smacks him) And then I wish Miroku wouldn't be so perverted!

Sango: I want to finish my 2nd and 3rd wish first. One of them includes Sesshomaru.

Sesshoumaru: (looks at Sango as he raises his eyebrows in a curious manner)

Rin: Huh? What could you possibly want with Lord Sesshomaru?

Kagome: I think I know... and now I am jealous...

Sango: (throws the gun on the ground and chases Sesshomaru) Screw this Geanie stuff it is more fun the rough way!

Inuyasha: She is going to rape him!

Kagome: You can't rape a guy, cause you can't make him get it up!

Everyone: (stares at Kagome)

Sango: (yells while running after Sesshomaru) Again Kagome... innocense... you are supposed to be a priestess!

Inuyasha: But... Kagome raped me!

Everyone: Yeah ok you know you liked it!

**A/N: Lol that's all for now! Thanks once again to all of my reviewers. I'm sorry I don't have time to write down each of your names, but this is a very rushed chapter, and I still have much I have to do tonight. I'm sorry for any spelling errors or typing errors. Talk to ya next chapter! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok so this is a VERY short chapter, but I felt I had to leave it at this, because it just seemed right. But tomorrow I will post another chapter hopefully. Sorry for any errors I missed! Thanks to all of my reviewers which I will name next chapter. If you are interested in seeing who the characters of this story are based off of visit my profile and take a peek! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 16: The Unheard Vow**

Kagome had stumbled through the day aimlessly. Ever since her call from Bruce she could not shake the feeling of loneliness which overwhelmed her. Even when Inuyasha came to visit her later that day after school, she had been out of it and she now knew she had said some things she regretted.

* * *

"_Kagome, what's going on. Why are you so down?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to her on the couch. _

"_Inuyasha, I received a call today..." Kagome whispered to him._

"_A call?" Inuyasha was confused. Why would Kagome be down over a simple phone call._

"_It was him..." She whispered again._

"_Him... him who?" Inuyasha's mind began to wander to all of the men who were after Kagome's powers she did not even now she possessed. _

"_Bruce..." _

_The words left her lips like daggers and struck Inuyasha straight through the heart. "Kagome, you need to just forget this guy, move on with your life." Inuyasha said gently, but Kagome became easily agitated by his advice. _

"_It's not that simple Inuyasha! A person doesn't get over something like that over night!" She insisted as she jumped up from the couch like it would further prove her point._

"_But Kagome... it is. Don't you see it is that simple. Just stop thinking about him. Move on. Tell yourself he doesn't matter to you. Just forget!"_

"_Don't you think I have tried that, Inuyasha? But I wake every morning and I find scars on my body left by him. I close my eyes at night and see his face permanently chiseled into my mind. His touch still constantly sears my body. Just forget? Is that what you say? Any human knows one can not just forgive and forget. The world doesn't work like that Inuyasha!" Kagome spat each words out making sure her speech delivered its full meaning. _

"_So is that it? I can't possibly begin to understand your feelings because I am not fully human? Kagome, I'm sorry to say this but I am totally disappointed in you." Inuyasha lowered his head so she could not see the pain which had found its way to his eyes. _

"_What are you my father? Well I hate to tell you this, but I never really enjoyed my father's company, so you acting like him, yeah that just doesn't work on me." Kagome turned her back to him._

"_No, I'm disappointed in you because I thought you were different. I thought you could look past my appearance and what I was to who I really am... I'm sorry that I was wrong." Inuyasha turned his back to her and began to walk to the door._

_'Oh my god... what have I done. I didn't mean he wouldn't understand because he wasn't completely human... it just slipped... but how can I explain that to him... how can I when e is so disappointed in me... I let him down. I can't just say, oops my mistake...' Kagome turned to watch him walk out the door and once it was shut and he was gone, she sighed and ran up to her room.

* * *

_

Kagome knew she needed to call him and take back what she had said. But how could she? Words could never be erased. Would he ever think of her the same way again? She picked up her cell phone and called Inuyasha. The phone rang threw four times before his voice came over the line. Unfortunately, it wasn't really him, just a recording, but she listened to it, even though she had no intentions of leaving a message, just because his voice brought her comfort. "Hey, can't come to the phone right now, so leave me a message." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. She did what she always did a her situations of loneliness and depression, and grabbed her guitar. He quietly plucked a few strings mindlessly, until it reminded her of a song she used to sing to herself late at night, when she was alone. She carefully reconstructed the parts to the verses and chorus till she was sure she remembered them correctly, then she lay down on her bed, her guitar laying on her stomach, and began to play the soft tune.

**I hurt myself today, **

**to see if I still feel,**

**I focus on the pain, **

**The only thing that's real,**

**The needle tears a hole,**

**The old familiar sting,**

**Try to kill it all away, **

**But I remember everything...**

Kagome shook her head softly as her past flooded over her. This song used to be her anthem, maybe it still was.

**What have I become?**

**My sweetest friend,**

**Everyone I know,**

**Goes away in the end,**

**You could have it all,**

**My empire of dirt,**

**I will let you down,**

**I will make you hurt...**

She was alone in the world, though others said they were there too. Where were they when she needed them most?

**I wear this crown of shit,**

**Upon my liar's chair,**

**Full of broken thoughts,**

**I cannot repair,**

**Beneath the stains of time,**

**The feeling disappears,**

**You are someone else, **

**I am still right here...**

I will always be here, alone. It is my place, perhaps my destiny.

**What have I become?**

**My sweetest friend,**

**Everyone I know,**

**Goes away in the end,**

**You could have it all,**

**My empire of dirt,**

**I will let you down,**

**I will make you hurt,**

**If I could start again,**

**A million miles away,**

**I would keep myself,**

**I would find a way...**

Kagome finished her song and placed her guitar on the floor next to her bed. She closed her eyes and repeated the lyrics to herself over and over again, until she finally drifted into sleep.

Inuyasha sat outside her window in the same tree and listened to her song. "No matter how alone you feel, Kagome. I am right here, always."

**A/N: OK that is it. See you soon! PLEASE review! No RPG this chapter, because I had to end it seriously! Talk to ya later byes!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok so the second chapter today... as promised. I know it is short, but hey this is the second one today!You are so lucky! Lol. Ok so my friend Lely posted a story. She is one of the ones who writes the RPGs with me. The name of the story is The Purest Truth and her penname is Moviestar385 go check it out! It is amazing! (it's about Rin/Sess but it is very unique!) Also go check out dolphinlady's story called Undetected. Plus a special thanks to dolphinlady who created the new summary for this story! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! shout outs next chapter... I know I promised them now, but if I don't end this now, I will not have time to watch Inuyasha later... lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: The Secret Revealed**

_The world around her was engulfed in a pale red light. All around her people in white cloth walked in a hurried pace, some running. Mothers were screaming to their children, children were crying for their mothers. They rushed by Kagome in a blur of colors, none of them standing out, just their voices heard. "You must help us." A teen-aged girl appeared in front of her, she wore royal robes and a headpiece on top of her silver hair, she had a crescent moon on her forehead. Kagome panicked. 'The man... ' She looked behind the girl and saw a dark figure slowly walking towards them. Kagome tried to find her voice to yell but only silence came. The panic in Kagome's eyes seemed to be reflected in the girls actions though, for she took a few steps towards her. "Do not fear," She began but was interrupted by the blade as it entered her back and exited her stomach. The girl gasped for air and said one final word before her eyes grew big and slowly shut, "Inu...yasha..." 'Inuyasha? How does she know Inuyasha?' The man behind her laughed then threw her body from his sword. The girl fell to the ground, her blood flowed from her like a river through the sandy earth. The man looked at her and laughed again. Shadows covered his face, she could not see him clearly. She only heard his voice. "You can join me, together we can overcome them all... you and I." Kagome wanted so badly to scream at this man, yet her voice could still not be found. She shook her head furiously at the man, then remembered what the girl had said before. All she had to do was simply run towards the eye. She turned quickly and began to run, but the man close behind her was faster. He quickly caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. He brought his blade to her throat and his face became a little clearer, but her head was quickly turned away from his face as he turned her head to the side, making access to her throat easier. He pushed the blade deeper and deeper into her skin and slowly cut across her vein. Tears fell from her eyes as her blood oozed from the pulsing gash. She turned and stared at the eye in the sky and watched it slowly shut, as she too shut her eyes, never to awake again.

* * *

_

Kagome sat up in her bed struggling to breath. She gasped for air and her neck burned. '_Why is the pain so real? Why can I still feel it?_' Kagome jumped out of her bed and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen. _'I need water.' _She crossed through the living as quietly as she could because she saw someone laying on the couch. She walked through the kitchen in the dark, being careful not to hit anything. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. She shut the the door and spun around quickly, only to be met by the dark outline of a body standing a few feet away. Kagome took a sharp breath in and dropped the bottle of water. Her hands were trembling. The dark figure reminded her of the man from her dream. _'I won't let him win...' _She ran towards him, once she was a few feet away, she did a spin, bringing her right foot up and around to make contact with his face. The man gracefully brought his hand up and easily caught her foot. A look of frustration crossed her face. She jerked her foot away but before she could do anything else to attack him, he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

"Geez Kagome, I thought you would still be mad at me, but this is a little over the top don't you think?" Inuyasha's voice called to her from the darkness.

Kagome felt the tension leave her body and she sighed. "Well I think my reaction was perfectly normal for anyone who walks into their kitchen in the middle of the night and finds a guy standing there." She shook her head. "You scared me to death." She looked up at him and smiled. Kagome could barely make out his features in the dark, but she saw the smile on his face. _'We... we're so close... I...' _Kagome's stomach began to do somersaults. Inuyasha leaned down towards her and Kagome stood on her tip toes. They were face to face, inches apart. _'This... I... geez... I know I like him... I like him a lot... but...' _"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?" His voice was heavy and seductive.

"I... I need to talk to you about something." Kagome whispered back as she turned her head away from him.

"Anything." He tried to look into her eyes but she kept them adverted.

"Inuyasha, I have been having these weird dreams. I have had them since I was a kid. They were always the same... that is until I came here and met you... now... they have changed." She turned back and looked at him. "I can't sleep without them bothering me. And then tonight when I had the dream... the girl in it... she called out her name as she died... I know it means something but I don't know what..."

Inuyasha placed a hand on her face and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply before he opened them again. "If you want to know the truth... I can tell you..."

Kagome looked at him with a hint of confusion. "The truth... what truth?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "The truth of who you really are..."

Kagome was even more confused now. "Wha..."

"Look." Inuyasha interrupted. "I don't want to talk about it here in the kitchen..."

Kagome nodded her head. "Right..." She gently pulled away from Inuyasha, took his hand, and led him to her room. Once the were there, she shut the door and locked it. She turned to Inuyasha who was sitting on her bed looking off into space. She quietly walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kagome, I don't know if you will believe me when I say this, but you are an important key in my family... a key to our survival." Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know how much I should tell you just yet, I don't want to scare you away..."

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Inuyasha, nothing you have to say will scare me away..."

Inuyasha smile. "Long ago it was written, there would come a young girl into a Inu Youkai's life. She would posses the powers of the priestess, but also hold the keys to the ancient world. With this girls powers the Inu Youkais would be able to defeat their enemy, the man you has led a never ending slaughter upon the Inu Youkai breed for centuries."

Kagome stared blankly at Inuyasha.

"Don't you see Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to her.

"You aren't possibly suggesting that I am the girl..." Kagome found it all hard to believe but it all seemed to match what was going on in her dreams.

"Yeah, I'm not only suggesting it... I know it. My father told me that was who you were... my father is a wise man, Kagome. He wants to meet you."

Kagome sat down on the bed next to him. "Inuyasha... what do I have to do..."

"It's really complicated Kagome..." Inuyasha turned to her and smiled seductively. "I will let you know when the time comes."

Kagome wanted to answer him so badly, but the way he smiled at her rendered her speechless.

Inuyasha could tell the effect he was having on Kagome was strong. He put an arm around her waste and pulled her towards him. "Kagome..." He called her named gently.

"Yes?" Kagome said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Is it alright if I..." His eyes became gentle and he brought himself closer to her. Their faces were inches apart. He stared at her lips longingly.

Kagome felt like she could not breath. She wanted so badly to say 'yes' but she could not find her voice, but she managed to nod her head yes.

A small grin spread over Inuyasha's face as he brought his lips closer and closer to hers, breaking the distance between them as slowly as he could, building the longing and suspense of the moment, until finally their lips touched.

Kagome was shocked. He was so gentle. His lips brushed against her with such ease and grace. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before he pulled back and looked at her.

Kagome smiled and laughed. "You know... I've never kissed a demon before."

Inuyasha grinned back at her. "Well Kagome, there is a first time fore everything..."

He was about to stand when Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. "Yeah, and there is always a second time too." She brought her lips to his. She kissed him softly at first, then her kissed deepened. She pushed him back onto her bed and pulled away from him. "Inuyasha..."

"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her questioningly.

"Will you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone..."

Inuyasha nodded his head as Kagome climbed under the covers. Inuyasha put his arm around her. She positioned herself so that her head was resting on his chest, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha watched her with a smile, until he too drifted into the world of dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that is it. You are lucky I posted, because it was without editing that I did so so please excuse all mistakes... please...? You know what to do. Review! Talk to ya later! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter! **

**Moviestar385: yeah last chapter was special for you! Lol I hope you liked it! See ya soon! **

**Kuroi: Aww! You dance for me! I love you! But you seriously didn't have to. Lol.**

**hopelessly hopeful: thanks so much! Hope you enjoy!**

**Empatheia: Lol thanks for the review! Well it has been a while since I updated so, I'm guessing we aren't as close on number of chapter's anymore. Lol. I am getting to your story I promise! Lol in fact I think I may be able to get to it tonight!**

**MeiunTenshi****: Thanks bunches! I hope you like this one too. I just love it when Inuyasha is sweet!**

**dolphinlady: Lol. Sweet! Love the long review! Keep up the good work on your story! I cant wait to read more!**

**Horselady902001: Hey hey! Sorry it took so long! Hope your ankle is getting better! Lol. And I hope you found something to appease your boredom. Lol. **

**alexandria-inuyasha: Welcome to my story, thanks so much for your review and I hope you continue to read! **

**Killnarakusetmefree: lol thanks! I didn't have time to edit again, so tell me how many mistakes you find. Lol. **

**Disgracedworld: If you are reading this, you better REVIEW! Lol. Unless you are in your web design class and ms. Stupid is breathing down your back again. See ya later!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha!**

**With special thanks to: dolphinlady for creating my summary for this story. **

**Stories to check out: dolphinlady's Undetected and Moviestar385's The Purest Truth.**

**Note to all: If you have a story you would like me to check out, tell me and I will. I love reading FanFics. Geez that was a lot of chatter! Now on to the real reason we are all here, lol. **

**Chapter 18: Running From You**

Kagome woke the next morning with a smile on her face. She took a deep breath and inviting scent entering her senses, and pulled whatever was next to her closer for warmth. _'Mmmm... so warm... wait that scent it smells like...' _She opened her eyes and remembered the events from the night before when she saw Inuyasha's face. A deep frown found its way to her face. _'We only kissed... then why do I feel so guilty?' _She was not used to waking up next to anyone but Bruce's face. Kagome quickly and quietly rose from the bed, grabbed some clothes from the closet, and turned off the alarm which was set to go off in a few minutes. She left her room and locked herself in the bathroom for a nice long steamy shower.

* * *

Sango woke next to Miroku and cuddled into his arms. "Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?" Miroku's voice was almost lost in his drowsiness.

"Come on it is time to get ready." Sango gently shook him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on sweetheart, get up." Sango got up from the bed and walked over to the nightstand where Miroku's cellphone was blinking indicating he had a new message on his phone. Sango picked it up, dialed his voice mail and put it on speaker phone. Sango disappeared into the master bathroom and turned on the water.

"Hello, Miroku, you have one new message, Friday 2:34 AM." Miroku groaned and rolled over throwing a pillow over his head.

"Hello Miroku, this is Dr. Fournet from the hospital."

Miroku sat forward abruptly and jumped out of bed searching desperately for a pair of pants to throw on. Sango came rushing out of the bathroom, with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"I have talked to you many times over the phone about your adoptive father Mushin, well he is back in the hospital again, and things aren't looking to well this time. He has asked me to inform you to pack some of your personal belongings. He says he wants you here for his last moments... I... I don't know what to tell you, but please do give me a call back when you get this message."

Miroku looked at Sango desperately. "I have to..."

Sango walked back into the bathroom and came back out without the toothbrush and put her arm around Miroku. "Shhh... don't worry, Miroku, say no more. I will start packing a bag for you."

* * *

Kagome finished her shower and began to get dressed. She did not feel like messing with her hair or makeup she just wanted to get out of the house before Inuyasha wakes up. She put her hair up in two messy buns, one on each side of her head, put a little bit of black eyeliner on, and rushed out the door and down to the kitchen to grab a water and her car keys. When she got the kitchen, Miroku sat at the table with his head lowered and a suitcase next to him. "What's going on?" She asked as Sango shut the refrigerator door and threw Kagome a water.

"Miroku's dad is in the hospital and he has to go back home to visit him." Sango rushed to Miroku's side and gave him kiss before she rushed out of the kitchen. "Come on Kagome. You're driving today! I have no gas! Hurry or we will be late."

Kagome walked over to Miroku and gave him a hug. "Be safe ok?" With that she followed Sango out the front door.

Sango was already in Kagome's car with it running waiting to go. Kagome got in the car and searched through her Cd collection for something to listen to. She found the one she was searching for and put it in. A nice soft guitar started the song and Kagome sang softly along with it.

Walked away, heard them say  
"Poison hearts will never change, walk away again"  
Turned away in disgrace  
Felt the chill upon my face cooling from within

It's hard to notice gleaming from the sky  
When you're staring at the cracks  
It's hard to notice what is passing by with eyes lowered

You... walked away, heard them say  
"Poisoned hearts will never change, walk away again"

All the cracks, they lead right to me  
And all the cracks will crawl right through me  
All the cracks, they lead right to me  
And all the cracks will crawl right through me, and I fell apart

As I... walked away, heard them say  
"Poisoned hearts will never change"  
Walked away again  
Turned away in disgrace  
Felt the chill upon my face cooling from within

Sango lowered her head. "Kagome," She whispered as the song finished. "How is it that your voice always makes me want to cry?"

Kagome giggled and changed the song as they pulled into the school.

"Hey though seriously, don't plan anything for tonight, ok? Me, you, and Rin are all getting together for a girl's night out." Sango said with an enthusiastic voice.

Kagome parked the car and in no time Sango dashed out. "I'd love to chat longer Kagome, but I have to make up this Anatomy test today before school. See you in the parking lot after school."

Kagome groaned to herself. "Great a girl's night out, just what I need. Inuyasha and I are going to have to talk sooner or later... I guess tonight will just delay that." Kagome laid her head on the steering wheel and began to doze off, totally oblivious to the bell that had already rung for classes to begin.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in class staring off into no where. _'She left without waking me this morning. What is going on?' _Inuyasha had barely made it to school in time, his father would have killed him if he had known that he had used his demon powers in public to jump along the tops of buildings so he could get to school on time. _'I have to find her and talk to her.'

* * *

_

Kagome was in a dreamless state of sleep when the voice of the young princess from her dreams whispered to her. "He's coming! Be careful!" Kagome jerked awake and found herself still sitting in her car.

"What the hell was that about?" She looked at the rest of the parking lot which was deserted other than one other guy standing a few cars away from her. "Shit! Don't tell me I..." She pulled out her phone and read the time. "Twelve o'clock? Damn it!" Kagome grabbed her books from the backseat and rushed out of her car slamming the door. The guy that had been standing a few cars away from her began to jog to catch up to her.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome stopped and turned around to talk to him. "Yeah?"

"Hey, I don't know if you know who I am, but uh, my name is Hojo. We have third and fourth together."

Kagome tried to fit his face with the description until finally she placed him. "Oh yeah, I know you."

Hojo chuckled. "Yeah well, um I noticed you really seem to know what you are doing in class and I was just wondering if maybe you could tutor me some days after school."

Kagome looked at him apprehensively. "I don't know I..."

"Oh please," Hojo practically begged. "You don't know just how bad I need this help! My father said if my grades didn't improve he me taking me out of this school! I just can't let that happen!"

_'Wow, this guy really is desperate...' _Kagome shook her head. She could not believe what she was about to do. "Sure, ummm no problem..."

Hojo's smile widened. "Oh that's just great! Thank you so much! Can we start tomorrow? Say 12:00 at the pizza place downtown? Great see you there!" With that he ran off not giving time for Kagome to answer.

"Well I guess that answers that..." Kagome slowly took off towards her next class as a feeling of dread found it's way to the pit of her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hey! That is it! I know it was short, but next one will be longer, I promise! It's just I had Midterms all this week and things have been very crazy. Well I hope you all do the right thing and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok here is chapter Nineteen. I know it has been a while since I updated, but it is MUCH longer than my normal chapters, like I promised! **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR PUSHING OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! I AM SOOOOO GRATEFUL!**

**Special thanks to: Kuroi, Moviestar385, vampiric sesshomaru gurl, MeiunTenshi, killnarakusetmefree, Black-Blooded-Wolf-Demon, Empatheia, Inu's Chipmunk, Horselady902001. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha.**

**Thanks to: dolphinlady** for creating the summary to my story.

**If there are any fanfics you all want me to read, just tell me I will. And Kuroi I'm getting to reading your story! I PROMISE!

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Finding Us**

Kagome began to get her books organized for the study session she would be having with Hojo later on that day at the pizza place. Her mind wandered to all of the things that had been going on recently with Inuyasha. Yesterday she had avoided him during lunch by hanging out in the library and when school let out she had quickly found Sango so they could leave the parking lot before Inuyasha and his "gang" had the time to there. Kagome shivered as a chill came to her just thinking about him. She looked around the room, her eyes falling on her guitar. _'We have a show tonight...' _Kagome sighed. _'Sooner or later I am going to have to face him again...' _Kagome shook her head. She did not want to think about that now.

She picked up her guitar and began to play a soft yet heavy tune.

"Hold me now I need to feel relief  
Like I never wanted anything  
I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to  
I'm so ashamed of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to get by

I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
Right on the wrong side of it all

I can't face myself when I wake up  
And look inside a mirror  
I'm so ashamed of that thing  
I suppose I'll let it go  
Untill I have something more to say for me  
I'm so afraid of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to defy

I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
Right on the wrong side of it all

Hold me now I need to feel complete  
Like I matter to the one I need"

Kagome gave up on finishing the song, her emotions were overcoming her and lately playing guitar had not released any feeling for her. She grabbed her robe and a pair of underwear and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kagome relaxed let the scalding hot water run over her body enjoying the the stinging sensation that came after each drop made contact with her skin. She tilted her head back letting the streams of water run from her face, down her neck, to her shoulders, chest and back. When she opened them, a hand hovered in front of her holding a towel.

"Shit!" Kagome jumped backward slipping. As she felt herself begin to fall, she grabbed the shower curtain but it was not enough to support her weight and sent her crashing to the shower floor with the curtain laying over her like a blanket. She closed her eyes and groaned as a dull pain made itself present in her lower back. Suddenly reality came crashing back to her and she remembered why she was lying on the floor of the shower.

_'Someone is here...' _Her eyes flew open and met a pair of concerned golden orbs.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her as he stifled a laugh.

"Are you crazy!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she gripped the shower curtain closer to herself, gradually becoming more aware of the fact that she was naked and Inuyasha was standing in front of her.

Inuyasha grinned and held a hand out to her to help her up.

"Oh! You better wipe that grin off your face!" Kagome turned bright red as his eyes scanned over her and his grinned continued to grow. _'What does he find so amusing?' _

Inuyasha could not hold it in any longer and a laugh escaped his lips.

_'He is laughing at me!' _Kagome was getting angry. "What are you laughing about? What is so funny?" _'Is he laughing at my body?' _She frowned and a look of sadness overcame her. "Am I not attractive?" Kagome immediately regretted saying it. _'What was I thinking? It's not like I care if he thinks I'm attractive or not...'_

Inuyasha's smile disappeared as what she said processed in his mind. "It's not that... it's just you looked so flustered that... I uhh..."

Kagome sighed. _'So he doesn't find me attractive then...' _

Inuyasha got on his knees to where he was eye level with her and only a few inches away. "Come on, get up."

Kagome closed her eyes for the fear that he would see the tears in them. "If you think that I am getting up from this spot with you standing there you are dead wrong..."

"We have to talk Kagome..."

The seriousness in his voice caught her attention. She took a deep breath and got up. Accepting the towel he handed to her, he turned his back to her as she wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower.

Inuyasha turned to her. "Kagome..." His voice caught in his throat. There she stood in front of him, in only a towel, soaking wet, and she looked so beautiful. He took a step towards her. "Kagome... I meant for what happened the other night to happen... I didn't just kiss you to kiss you or to lead you on... I..." He looked deep into her eyes and took another step towards her.

Kagome took a deep breath. What he was saying was making her heart pound. _'He... he has this effect on me... as wrong as I feel it is...' _

Inuyasha lowered his head to look at the floor. "I just want to know why you left me there alone yesterday morning... don't you feel about me the way I feel about you?"

Kagome frowned. "I woke yesterday and I felt like I had done something wrong. I felt like I had betrayed someone..."

"Bruce?" Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome looked into his eyes and hesitated. "Yes, Bruce..." She took a deep breath. "I felt like I had betrayed him. But then here... right now with you." She took a step closer to him until they were inches away. "Where I stand now... it gives me this feeling..." She put her arms around his waist, pulled him towards her, and laid her head on his chest. "A feeling that I can not deny... no matter how hard I try Inuyasha, I can not push you away from me..." She craned her head back and looked deep into his eyes. "I don't know how you feel about me, but I know how I feel about you..."

_'Do I tell her how I really feel... or would that be too much for her to handle... no I have told her the truth so far and I am not about to lie to her.' _Inuyasha grinned. "Kagome, I know that even though we have known each other for such a short period of time, I love you..."

Kagome stared at him. _'Did I hear him right... did he say he loved me?' _"Did you say you loved me?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yes Kagome, I love you."

Kagome brought her lips close to his and looked longingly into his eyes. "I love you too." She whispered as she brought her lips to seal lightly over his. The kiss was short but was followed by a kiss that was like no other either of them had experienced. A kiss so deep ans so filled with passion they forgot everything around them. Kagome slowly brought her hands from around his waist up to his shoulders where she let her fingers play with his long hair. Inuyasha brought his left hand up and began to stroke her hair as his right hand went to the small of her back puller her into him. Kagome felt the towel around her begin to fall, and she moved one hand from his shoulder to try and keep it up.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom came swinging open and Sango stood in the doorway. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly separated and looked at her as Kagome clung desperately to the towel that had come undone and was threatening to fall.

"Oh... um sorry... I thought you were in your room Hojo, Kagome. I didn't mean to um... interrupt..." Sango giggled and began to shut the door.

"Wait," Kagome shouted after her as she cleared her head of the recent events. "What is Hojo doing here?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "I think he said something about not being able to make it to the Pizza Place at twelve so he decided to stop by here for a quick study session instead." Sango shut the door and left the two alone again.

Kagome groaned and grabbed her underwear and robe from the counter.

"Do you um... want me to leave and let you get changed?" Inuyasha asked as she turned her back to him and slipped her underwear on. She did not reply so Inuyasha stood in a trance as she dropped the towel exposing her back and a black and white laced thong, but that sight was shoved from his mind as she quickly slipped her robe on. She turned back to him and smiled.

"Inuyasha... you really mean what you said?" She asked with a smile.

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, I love you."

Kagome grabbed his hand and looked at him. "I have to go help this idiot in Trig. And Chemistry."

Inuyasha grimaced. "Oh, not my cup of tea. We have a show tonight, I think I'm going to go meet the boys at my house and practice some. When you are done, come by ok?"

Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ok, I'll see you then."Kagome watched Inuyasha walked down the hall to the stairs then walked back to her room where Hojo was waiting for her.

She walked in the room and glanced at Hojo who had made himself all to comfortable on her bed. Although it angered her, she knew she had to keep her cool. As she walked over to her desk where she had kept her books, she began to feel dizzy. _'I think I'm going to pass out...' _Kagome thought as black dots began to float in front of her eyes. Her head began to spin until finally everything disappeared.

* * *

"_Kagome! You must be careful! He has sent someone to you." The outline of the man from her dreams appeared with a sword. "He has sent him to alter your path Kagome!" The princess's voice called out to her. _

"_Who? Who has he sent." Kagome called out to her confused. _

"_The boy within your presence now." A vision of Hojo appeared in front of her as she gasped.

* * *

_

Kagome struggled through the darkness and back to reality. As she opened her eyes they fell upon the face of Hojo kneeling beside her. Kagome immediately panicked and a cry of fear found its way out of her mouth.

"Hey, uh, Kagome you ok?" Hojo asked as he jumped back in surprise.

_'He... he is working with him... what do I do? Ok, well just calm down before he figures out you know, stupid...' _Kagome smiled. "Yeah I'm fine you just startled me, that's all." She stood and made it to her desk to grab her books. When she turned around Hojo was staring at her intently. A feeling of unease came over her, but she tried to ignore it. "So Hojo, what do you want to work on first?"

Hojo shook his head, as if he too was trying to clear his mind. "Actually, I can't study today... I just came by to tell you something."

Kagome was a little confused but she pulled out her desk chair and sat down. "Ok, well what did you want to tell me?"

Hojo looked into her eyes. "You and Inuyasha... you are close right?"

Kagome was shocked by his comment, but she decided to play along. "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Well you see..." He took a deep breath. "Earlier while I was on my way to tell you that I wouldn't be able to make it to our tutoring session, I saw him... with Kikyo, at the Pizza Place. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but I heard a rumor that you two were going out. I mean I hate to break it to you, but he was cheating on you..."

Kagome's stomach sank but then she remembered just who she was talking to. "When did you say this happened?"

Hojo got up and walked over to her. "Just a few minutes ago when I was driving here." He put an arm around her. "I'm so sorry."

Kagome wanted to smack him. Had Inuyasha not just been here, she would have believed him. _'Is that their plan? To separate us? I have to talk to Inuyasha, but first I have to convince Mr. Hojo that I believe what he has said. Ok I can do this. Cry... cry... cry... cry...' _She repeated it over and over in her head until tears began to fall from her eyes. "I can't believe he would do this!" She looked up at him and into his eyes. "Thank you so much for tell me... I will never forget your kindness. You are truly a friend." She got up and gave him a hug before showing him to the door. "I hope you don't mind leaving, it's just that I need some time on my own..."

Hojo smiled and nodded before slipping her a piece of paper. "If you ever need to talk, give me a call."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Hojo. Thanks a lot." As soon as she closed the door, she rushed upstairs to get ready. _'I have to find Inuyasha and tell him what is going on!'

* * *

_

**A/N: and now for an RPG. YAY! Fun!**

Kagome: The sun gives life but not for those who were once only a half...

Rin: Wow, that's deep... I'm not talking anymore today I am stupid! And I am always wrong!

Kagome: Yeah he is being gay... (we were talking about our teacher)

Naraku: I am great I am powerful!

Everyone: (Looks at him and all charge him, each wielding hidden daggers and plunging them into his body. He turns to each one of them until he finally gets to Kagura)

Naraku: Eh tu Kagura?

Kagura: You bet bitch! (Kagura stabs him)

Kanna: ... (silence) ...

Sango: That girl... she is so... creepy... she never talks...

Rin: (throws a stick at her) She moved!

Kagura: Sesshomaru! I want you!

Sesshomaru: Ok...

Rin: (stares upset) Sit boy! (Sess. falls to the ground)

Kagura: Bitch.

Rin: ( shoots Kagura in the face with a nail gun.)

Kagome: Hmmm... this is a very interesting piece of work...

Kikyo: I am human! I can talk and sing, laugh and weep, reason and remember, love and hate! I am human!

Kagome: Oh shut the hell up! You're a fucking clay pot!

Inuyasha: So? You're a bitch Kagome!

Kikyo: Haha!

Rin: Bitch went down!

Inuyasha: She is not a clay pot! She is fucking dirt!

Rin: Ohhh! Bitch went down!

Kikyo: Rin you are GAY!

Sango: (Comes in scared) There were... inbreeds in the lunchroom...

Rin: AHHHH! (hides under table)

Kagome: Yesterday... there were flood in the lunchroom... (ya know the guys from Halo!)

(Inbreeds walk into Mr. A's class)

Inbreeds: Ga...da...ba...kill...

Kagome: (grabs Inuyasha and throws him in front of her) Eat him! I don't taste very well... but he is a dog!

Inbreeds: yummm... (drools)

Inuyasha: Blades Of Blood! (Looks at his arm and there is no blood) whispers Kagome... cut me...

Kagome: Oh. Ok. (grabs a sheet of paper and gives him a paper cut. A drop of blood drips down)

Inuyasha: Damn! Kagome that's not enough! You're so stupid... why do I always save you!

Sango: (Jumps off the side of the building and lands in a tree) STUPID INBREEDS!

Rin: (Crying uncontrollably) We are all going to die!

Sesshomaru: (grabs Rin and pulls her out from under the desk.) Here (hands her a needler) (A/N: needlers are guns from halo!)

Kagome: (grabs two guns from her trench coat and begins shooting) Haha DIE! Everything must DIE! (runs out of bullets and throws the guns aside, grabs her precious sword and begins fighting)

Sango: (Slides down the tree and is then attacked by zombies) (grabs a paper clip from her pocket and stabs one in the eye... notices it is mr. C!)

Rin: BANG! BANG! BANG! (shoots needler and shoots Mr. A by accident) shit!

Mr. A: What the hell? (smacks book on his head) STUPID!

Inbreeds: Bu...ba...la (Hits head)

Rin: OH shut up! (shoots him)

Kagome: (continues to fight) Damn... I need a boyfriend...

Sango: That is what Inuyasha's for... (kicks a Zombie and then steals Mr. C's ear and throws it into the school office) I miss Miroku!

Rin: begins to run slowly like the matrix) You two are very... crazy!

Sesshomaru: (Puts on Jazz and begins to dance) Ya ya... (A/N: Ok the following sequence is inspired by the movie Swing Kids about WWII)

Rin: (Dances with him) Yes!

(Nazi comes in and turns music off)

Rin: BIG GAY!

Nazi: (Shoots Rin in the face for swing dancing)

Kagome: (shoots all of the Nazi's ) AHHHHHH DIE! I HATE YOU!

Sango: NOOOO! Never let go Rin! NEVER!

Rin: It's ok! Bullet proof vest! (Rin picks up her needler and shoots Nazi in the head watching his head explode) HAHAHA!

Kagome Wow... bullet proof vests protect your face...

* * *

**A/N: Ok that is it! Talk to ya next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Byes!**


End file.
